A New Family
by Maeos1
Summary: Hermione and Fred get some unexpected news after sharing a night together that was meant to rid nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hermione is having constant nightmares and has received help from an unexpected person.**

**Pairing: Fred/Hermione**

**Setting, etc: Takes place a few months after the war. Hermione is 18. Fred is 21.**

**Word Count for Chapter: 5,000**

**Rating: M. There **_**IS **_**and **_**WILL BE **_**adult themes in **_**THIS **_**chapter and coming chapters as well as language.**

**I have not beta. If you see mistakes, I am very sorry. Remember to Review! That's what motivates me!**

_I scream in agony as the pain shoots up and down my whole body. My eyes have a hard time focusing when my body stops convulsing._

"_That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it! Did you and your friends take it from my vault?" she screams in my face._

"_I didn't take anything. Please. I didn't take anything." I choke out between sobs._

"_I don't believe you." She says and sneers. She then raises her wand and smiles an evil smile. "Crucio!"_

_I scream and writhe on the floor. The pain is all I can register. I can't do anything but scream and convulse. The pain slowly eases. The ringing in my ears dies down. She looks at me with hate and disgust for a moment. _

_She then gets that same damn evil smile before raising her wand again. Shit. I am trying to get my mouth to work before she casts the spell I know is coming. Too late._

"_Crucio!" She yells with pleasure._

"Hermione! Wake up! You're safe! Please, just wake up!" I hear someone's frantic and pleading voice.

I slowly open my eyes. When I get my eyes to focus, I am met with bright blue eyes, filled with panic and relief, freckles, and the Weasley trademark, bright red/orange hair. I become aware that I am covered in sweat. I look down and see my light green tank top sticking to my still-too-thin body. My black short-shorts have become twisted and have ridden up exposing the tops of my thighs.

I look back up at Fred and try to say something but can't due to my painfully dry throat. I manage to choke out some sort of sound however because Fred moves and sits down on my bed and helps me sit up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks so softly I'm momentarily surprised.

"Just a bad dream." I say roughly. I look up from staring at the ground to meet his gaze. I see him smile a bit and roll his eyes. I can still see the panic and worry there however.

"I guessed that much," He said with some humour in his voice and a small smile. "But are you O.K.?" He asked with a seriousness that I wasn't used to from him.

"Uh, yes? No? I don't know anymore." I reveal with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood. One look from him shows me that he's waiting for a serious answer. "I guess. I just was dreaming about being in Malfoy Manor again. It happens every night. When it's not that, it's some other horrific thing from the War. I should be used to it by now." I say with a shrug.

I look down to my lap and see small drops of water running down the inside of my thighs. I bring my hand up to wipe my eyes. When my hand comes back I notice two things, my hand is wet from my apparent crying, and I have a small bit of blood in the tiny pools of salty water.

"Hermione," I hear and am broken out of my musings. "You should never have get use to something like that. You are eighteen years old. By most standards you're still a kid. To me, you are a _brave, _and _strong woman._ You were forced to grow up young. You were forced to join a war that was over some immature shit. You shouldn't _have _to be used to nightmares about a horrific war." Fred explained with so many emotions that I could only catch a few.

I'm sure I'm looking at with so much emotion that it makes him uncomfortable. He doesn't budge. I can feel my eyes water and the tears pool. My throat constricts painfully from the sob I keep in. I finally let those tears fall and a sob escapes me. I mumble 'thank you' over and over trying to express my gratitude to him when says that.

"Shhh." He says as he collects me into his arms. He rearranges me so that I'm resting all of my body on his. He gently lies back so that he's comfortably resting his back on my bed.

I sob into his chest for what seems like an eternity. All the while he whispers comforting things into my ear. As I start to calm down, I can feel one of his hands rubbing slow lazy circles on my back. I can feel his other hand gently playing with my hair. I become aware that he has no shirt on and is only wearing boxers. I can feel a small blush creep onto my cheeks.

I look up at him and see something in his eyes that I can't quite place. I can see his pupils are more dilated than they should be in my moon lit room. I can feel his breathing become faster and become slightly labored. I can feel his heart beating faster. I can finally place the look. _Lust._

I stretch my body up and lightly kiss him experimentally. After a few seconds of him not responding I begin to pull away feeling rejected and embarrassed. He grabs my hips tightly but not uncomfortably and kisses me fervently. I moan when he rubs circles on my hipbone. One hand makes it up to my hair and tangles itself in my curls.

I start moving up and down minutely. He growls and flips us so I'm beneath him. His mouth leaves mine and starts trailing kisses down to the hallow of my throat. I moan in pleasure and can feel him smirk while kissing me. '_The git is enjoying making me squirm.' _I think while smiling and wrapping my legs around him tightly. Very tightly. _'Well two can play at this game.' _I think with a smirk.

With my legs wrapped around him, I press up my body so that it's flush against his. My breasts are pressing into his chiseled chest and I can feel his groan reverberate when I press my lower half into his member. I can feel the hard length become even harder through his pants when I do this. In response, he grabs the hem of my shirt and slips it up and over my head.

He smirks evilly and lowers his mouth to my puckered nipple. He gently suckles on it. I close my eyes in pleasure at the sensation. He gently cups my other breast and his fingers begin playing with my other nipple. I moan softly as he does this. He lifts his head after a few minutes and switches over to my right nipple to start the cycle again.

When he stops, I reach down and grab his face and kiss him frantically. We kiss for all that we're worth. He breaks it and chooses a spot above my clavicle and kisses and nips there. _'He's leaving me a love bite!' _ I reach my hand down to his boxers and am about to slip my hand inside for retaliation when he grabs it quickly.

He smiles naughtily and places my hand on his side. He then reaches down and grabs my shorts. He plays with the elastic before hooking each side with a finger. He looks up at me with question in his eyes. '_Is this O.K.? Do you want me to stop?' _Is the silent question.

"Please, Fred, I want this. I _need _this." I answer his question breathily. I put as much sincerity into my eyes as I did with my voice. He nods and slowly pushes my shorts and practical underwear down my legs. He looks up at me and quickly brings his lips back to mine.

His hand reaches down and makes contact with my clit. I gasp and wiggle in pleasure. He lets out a quiet laugh while still kissing me lightly. His thumb begins to rub slow circles. It's the best thing that I've ever felt. My breathing comes in small gasps now. He can tell I'm close. His thumb slows down and I whine at the loss. He chuckles and kisses my neck now.

He gently adds a finger inside of me. He lets out a small groan and continues kissing my neck. His rubbing picks up a bit and then he adds another finger. I can feel myself stretch a bit and find it rather pleasurable. His rubbing becomes more frantic. I can feel the build up in my lower abdomen start to uncoil. I feel pleasure rip through my body. I let out a louder moan and press my mouth into his shoulder to stifle my loud moan. I relax as the last bits of my orgasm fade.

I feel him slip his fingers out. I still want more though. I grab his shoulder to get his attention. He looks up and I say what I know we both want to hear.

"I need more. I _need _you inside of me _now_. All of you." I say in a dreamy voice that could rival Luna Lovegood.

He smirks and nods. He goes to untie the string around his boxers, but I stop him before he can. He looks up at me with a questioning look. I send out my own smirk and start to untie the string. His eyes go wide as I scoot up and slip his boxers down his legs and throw them to the other side of the room.

I turn back to him and kiss him with a passion I didn't think I had anymore. He slowly pushes me down so that I lie on the bed with my knees bent and arms wrapped around his midsection. He shifts my legs so that they are on either side of his hips. He looks up with slight hesitation in his eyes.

"Is this your first time?" He asks lightly to get me to relax.

"Yes." I say so quietly I'm not sure he heard me.

"Do you want me to stop? I don't mind if you want to."

"No! I really want this Fred. I don't want you to stop at all." I respond furiously to get him to understand that I _really _need this.

"Alright." His soft voice soothes. He positioned himself at my entrance. "I'm going to try my best to make it as pleasurable as I possible can. It'll probably hurt at first though." He explains with honesty.

"I'm fine." I say. "Do it quick?"

He nods and with a quick thrust breaks through my hymen. The pain is what hits me first. I can feel the wetness in my eyes starting to form. The feeling of stretching is what comes next. I can feel myself expanding to accommodate him. Finally, I get a feeling of _fulfillment._

"You good 'Mione?" He says with such sincerity that I'm taken aback.

"Yeah. Yeah, just give me moment to adjust." I respond evenly. I close my eyes and think about feeling complete. I open my eyes and smile up at Fred. "I'm good. You can move now." I whisper the last part. He looks at me gently and smiles a small and rare smile.

He slowly begins to move in and out. He doesn't go very fast at first, still worried about hurting me. When he hits a particularly pleasing spot, I moan and press my nails into his back. This gets him going and he begins going faster and with more vigor. I can see the sweat roll down his chest and into his navel. I moan even more when he hits a spot that makes my shudder.

His thrusting is starting to lose rhythm and I can tell he is close. Apparently, so can he. He leans on one elbow and reaches between us to find my nub. His thumb rubs circles in rhythm to his thrusting. I can feel the coils building pressure inside my lower abdomen with every passing second.

His thrusting is becoming even more erratic than before. With a well-timed thrust, I feel myself uncoil in extreme pleasure. I let out a throaty moan and my whole body quivers and shudders in pleasure. I feel him thrust three more times and release inside me.

He slowly relaxes on top of me. He carefully props himself up so he doesn't crush me. When we finally regain our breath, I feel him pull out of me and shift so that he's on his back next to me. He leans his head next to mine and gives me a lazy kiss. He pulls back and looks at me with content. I'm sure I look the same.

"Good night." I whisper. I roll onto my side so he can spoon me.

He inches closer and wraps a blanket around both of us. "Good night love." He whispers back. He then nuzzles into my shoulder and falls asleep with a sigh.

I look back and chuckle quietly to myself. I soon fall into my own slumber. Coincidentally, this is the first time I haven't been plagued by nightmares.

_**The next morning**_

I opened my eyes slowly and immediately squint in the bright sunlight. I look over at my clock and note that Molly let us sleep in later than usual. 8:17. I decide an hour more of sleep couldn't hurt. I lie back down and burrow my head into my pillow. I sigh and curl up even tighter. My eyes snap open as my blanket grasped my breast.

I slowly turn my head to see if what I think is behind me is really there. Fred. He's sleeping peacefully behind me. Actually, he's spooning me. He lets out a quiet groan and shifts closer to me. His morning erection presses into my back and his arm wraps tightly around me. I remember what happened. _'I shagged him. I shagged him! Merlin! I shagged my best friends brother! Why don't I feel guilty? Ron said he would wait for me. Shite. Ron. _I internally groaned when I thought of Ron._ What am I going to do?' _

I just shagged Fred Weasley. I was supposed to be in love with Ron! I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. He told me he would wait for me. Loveable, goofy, aggravating, loyal Ron. The worst part was that I _don't _love Ron. I tried so hard to love him. I tried so hard to think of him like that. I shagged his brother and _liked _it. I'm supposed to feel guilty right? I need to think.

I carefully roll out of his arms and land on the floor. I bend down and grab my clothes that are strewn about the floor. I slip on my shorts and pull on my tank top. I look back to see if he is still sleeping. He is still sleeping. Lightly snoring in fact. I quietly slip out of my room and across the hall. I open the bathroom door with a creak and step in.

I make my way over to the toilet to relieve myself. I notice the thin trail of dried blood as I pull my shorts down. Great. I clean myself and go to the bathroom. I gently wipe when I finish. I flush and rinse my hands in the basin next to the toilet.

I finish and put my hair into a messy bun that, in my opinion, screams 'I just got wildly shagged.' I head down the many flights of stairs and head into the kitchen. Everybody is sitting at the table eating and chatting. I stop in the doorway and try to convince myself to not look as awkward as I feel.

After settling my nerves, I walk over and pull a chair out and sit down next to Harry. He looks at me curiously and with a bit of worry. I roll my eyes at him and reach for some toast.

"Have you been sleeping 'Mione? You look really tired." He whispers so no one else could hear.

"Gee, thanks Harry. You really know how to make a girl feel good." I said as dryly as I could.

He blushes and smiles apologetically. He then leans in again and asks in a more serious tone, "Sorry. Didn't mean for it to come out like that. But I really am worried. You just seem more tired this morning or something." He explains timidly.

'_Oh, if only you knew why I was up so late last night.' _I muse to myself. "I'm fine Harry. Just dreams. I know you get them too." I shot back at him.

He sighs and leans away. I hadn't meant to snap at him. I was about to apologize to him when I hear someone thump down the stairs. I glance back and see a flash of red walk by. I turn my head more to my right when I hear a chair scrape out. There he is. The person I just shagged. Merlin help me.

I try my hardest not to blush and look awkward. This is just great. The guy that is in love with me has no idea I just shagged his brother's brains out. Also, the guy who I just shagged is sitting two people away.

"Are you O.K. dearie?" came the sweet tone of Molly.

I saw everyone turn their heads to look at me. Crap. I guess I wasn't acting as nonchalant as I though I was. I saw the concern in everyone's eyes. I saw Harry crinkle his brow in even more concern now.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm just tired is all." I said trying to placate them for now. I swivel my head to my right and catch Fred's gaze. He looks amused, concerned, and sad?

Everyone goes back to their own conversations and eating. I nibble on my toast and try to pay attention to what Ginny is saying from across me. Obviously I am not succeeding and she knows it.

When she calls my name to get me to pay attention for the second time, I see her and Harry share a look. They have been a couple for a few weeks now. However, they act like they have been together for decades. They can share a look and communicate without words. They can just sit there and hold hands for hours without moving. They are _content. _They are _in love._ They are everything Ron and me aren't.

I snap out of my daze and finish my toast quickly. I have to get to work soon. I push my chair out and head back upstairs. I finish my final flight of stairs and push my door open.

I've been living at The Burrow since the Final Battle ended. Originally, I was going to spend the night in my family home in London. Molly had insisted that I spend the night with them at their home. I decided that the memories from my childhood and parents would prove too much. I went home with the Weasleys' and only went back once. The memories are too much.

My memories suck me back to my meeting I had with Professor Flitwick a couple days after the Final Battle.

"_So, I can't restore their memories." I ground out angrily._

"_I'm afraid not Miss Granger. The Oblivion charm is irreversible in this case I'm afraid." The tiny Professor squeaked out._

"_So what do I do then!" I hissed out in misery and anger._

"_Nothing." He said sternly "There is nothing you _can _do." He said in a softer tone._

"_I just leave them? Let them believe they're Monica and Wendell Wilkins? Let them forget about their daughter? The life they had before?" I spewed at the tiny professor._

"_Yes. That's exactly what you do. I'm so sorry Hermione." The professor said morosely._

I break my daze with a shake of my head and close my door. I lock it and walk over to my wardrobe. I pull out my lime green Healer's robes. I take off my current clothing and toss it into the basket in the corner by my window. I slip on the robes and walk over to my mirror that hangs from the back of my door.

I spend a few minutes trying to tame my curls into something presentable. I give up after a few minutes and stick it into a plait down my back. My hair was now somewhat tame, but still bushy and wild. My face looks less hallow and thin. I can still count my ribs from spending all those months in the woods with little food. But now, I have a glow, a happiness about me again.

A knock on my door makes me jump and reach for my wand. Old habits die hard I guess.

"Come in!" I say as I back away from my door to sit down on my bed. I pull on one sock and look up when I hear someone clear their throat.

"Yes?" I question trying to keep my voice even and neutral.

"Uh, I think we should talk a-about, uh, you know, uh, last night." He manages to stumble out.

"I have to leave for work soon Fred." I remind him in what I hope is my best bossy voice.

"I know." He said in frustration. He takes a breath to calm himself. "What do you want to do about _it." _

I pause to think about my options. I debate between telling him to forget it even happened, and telling him the truth. I go with the most logical.

"We forget it even happened." I said softly to ease the blow. "It was a moment of weakness on both our parts." I further explain.

He looks down for a few seconds before looking back u and meeting my gaze. He slowly nods.

"It never happened. It was a mistake. Consider it forgotten." He said quietly.

He looks at me for a few more seconds before turning and leaving.

'_Great.' _I think. _'Merlin.' _"It better not be awkward._" _I quietly mutter to myself.

I look at my clock and realize that I'm about to be late. I hurry and shove my other sock on and race to my shoe rack. I pull out my athletic shoes and slip them on quickly.

I run out of my room and race down the stairs. I skid to a halt by the fireplace. I reach up and grab the flowerpot containing the floo powder. I grab a handful and put the pot back on the mantle.

"By everyone! See you tomorrow!" I shout hurriedly. I fling myself into the fireplace and shout "St. Mungo's!" loudly and clearly.

With a haze of green swirls, I'm squeezed through what feels like a tube that pulls at your intestines. The Burrow fades and the hospital comes into view. I land on my feet and clumsily stumble out of the fireplace. I nearly plow down one of my nurses in my haste to move and gain my balance back at the same time.

"Sorry Sunny!" I say in a hurry. "I'm late!" I yell as I run down the hallway.

"You're about to miss rounds!" She yells after me.

Crap, crap, crap, crap! This is _so not _my day. I round the corner and nearly collide with a second body. I stop my self just in time. I smile up at my old friend.

"Hi Hannah." I gasp out in little puffs of breath.

"Hey Hermione. You're late! Herman is going to kill you!" She whisper hisses.

"I know, I know. I'm only a little late though. Maybe he won't not-" I was cut off before I could finish.

"Wouldn't notice? You're late Granger. Don't think I'll excuse you either. Answer me this question and I _may _give you less than a week cleaning bedpans. Muggle way of course." He said evilly. "What is the treatment for a patient who is in repertory failure because of severe burns to his chest and abdomen?"

"What spell was he hit with sir?" I ask in concentration.

"Incendio." Was the curt response.

"Give the patient a form of episky and an inflation charm for his lungs." I answer in confidence. "Keep a close monitor on him for 24 hours or until his vitals improve and he wakes."

"Exactly." He says with a smirk. "Abbot, do exactly that for the patient in room 2341," He said swiftly. "Granger, get started on the bedpans."

The bastard. I nod my head and stalk away in anger. I enter the closest room with a polite knock. I walk in and walk over to where the bedpans are. I grab it with more force than necessary. I bring it over to the waste bin by the doorway. I dump the contents into the trash. '_At least it's solid stool.' _I think grumpily.

I grab the rag and cleaner from the side of the cart. I spray the inside of the bedpan and start to furiously wipe it clean. I'm wiping harder than I should be, but this is the only way to get the frustration out. A gently hand brings me out of my aggressive cleaning.

"Hun, you're going to burn a hole through it if you keep at it." Came the amused voice of my favourite nurse.

I sigh and agree with her. "You're right Sunny. I'm just so mad. Herman asked me to diagnose a patient and I did. Correctly, might I add. And then he gave it to Abbott. I got the bedpans for being late." I said in anger.

"Yeah, he's a right dick. Don't let him get to you though. He's just bitter that he didn't make Head of the department yet. The fool has been trying for years now." She added cheerily.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just tired. I had a long night."

"Up late studying?" She teased.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious Sunny. You just _kill _me." I joked back. "Alright, I gotta get back to work."

'See you Hun." She said lovingly.

For the next hour I cleaned bedpan after bedpan. I don't think I have it in me to clean another one. I might scream and knock someone unconscious if I see another bedpan.

After contemplating my sanity for a couple moments, I get back into gear and round a corner to continue my janitorial work. I round the corner and see a man that looks about ready to pass out in the middle of the hallway.

I rush to him and help him sit down on a bed that's off to the side. I set him down and move to stand in front of him. I take in his appearance; he's pale and a sallow colour, he's sweating and is shaking. I put my hand to his forehead and tsk when it's burning.

I crouch in front of him and take out my wand. I ask him to follow the light I produce at the tip of my wand. He doesn't respond and just slumps forward. Not good. I make a mental not of his symptoms and lack of cognitive understanding.

I take one of his hands and discover that they are sweaty and clammy. _'Crap. Not good at all.' _I think in haste. '_It may be just a simple flu. But than why is his reaction time so bad? What does this guy have? Shite. He may be contagious." _I mentally scold myself at my own stupidity.

I grab my wand and type out message asking for Healer Herman and some help.

At this point I'm guess that his motor and verbal skills are shot to hell. I ask him a few more mandatory questions like: "Who are you? Where are you from? What seems to be bothering you? Do you have any family that we can send a patronus to?" No answer for all of them.

I hear someone round the corner and turn to see who it is. Herman. Great. I wait for him to come around and ask what my incompetence couldn't solve this time. I look back at the patient to avoid Healer Herman. My patient looks at me and I think he's about to say something.

Nope. Could not be more wrong. The guy leaned forward and retched on my robes. _'This day could not get worse.' _Is the first thought that pops into my mind. I look down in disgust. I look up and see Herman holding back laughter. The dick.

"You should go get cleaned up Healer Granger." He said turning red from holding in the laughter. "When you finish, get back to cleaning bedpans. I'll take this _lovely _patient." He said with silent laughter.

I must have looked like I wanted to kill him then and there. I stood up and glared at him. I wanted to challenge him so badly. He must have seen this, for he stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Now." He commanded. "I will not have you contaminating and stinking up these halls. Go get cleaned and get back to work."

"Yes, sir." I said in what I assume is a defeated tone.

He smiled and turned back to the patient. I wanted to throttle him. I turned on my heel and stalked down the hall to the locker room. '_This day just keeps getting better and better.' _I thought bitterly to myself.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Author's Note 2- Thank you so much for reading! I will try to update once a week. I am, however, a very busy person. I'm a full time student and have lots of tests and homework.**

**Author's Note 3- I know there wasn't much Hermione Fred interaction this chapter. Believe me, there will be loads more. This is like a set up chapter. Remember to review! That's what inspires me! Let me know in **_**constructive **_**criticism of you see any mistakes. I have no beta! **


	2. 8 weeks

**Chapter 2**

**7 weeks later (Herm. POV)**

"So what seems to be the problem today?" I ask in my best Healer voice.

"I've been vomiting for the past two weeks, I've been emotional, and my feet and breasts have been swelling as well." The patient recited.

"Alright. I'm going to ask you some routine questions." I glance up from my clipboard and see her nod. "Have you been sexually active?"

"Yes." She says and blushes.

"Were you having protected sex at the time?" I drone in a clinical voice.

"Uh, n-no."

I immediately know what is wrong. "When was your last menstruation cycle?" I ask.

"Uh, I don't remember. Maybe two months ago?" She guesses. Her eyes go wide and she stares at me. "Why? I can't be pregnant. Can I?" She says in a panicked tone.

"I wont know for sure until we do some tests." I say in a calming voice. "I'm going to have the nurse give you a cup so you can give us a sample."

"I can't have a baby. I'm not ready. I'm only twenty. I can't be pregnant." She says panicking and starting to hyperventilate.

"You may not be. We don't know for sure yet. I need you to stay calm and breathe O.K.?" I say trying to get her to calm down. I am about ninety percent sure she is pregnant though.

She took a big breath in and out. "O.K." she says shakily.

"Good. Now, this wonderful nurse is going to give you a cup and send you to the restroom. I need you to fill it so we can send it down to lab."

"O.K." She says in a daze. "I only had unprotected sex once you know? I missed my period and chalked it up to stress from my job. I missed it again and thought I was just _not_ getting it. I'm only twenty. I don't think I can raise a child." She whispers the last part.

I don't know how to respond, so I just nod. She walks toward the bathroom with the nurse. She didn't think anything of her missed period because she thought it was from stress. When was the last time I have gotten my period? Did I get it this month? Did I get it last month? I shift my clipboard to my other side and accidently brush my left breast.

"Ouch!" I hiss. That isn't supposed to hurt. I look down and notice that my bra is too small. _'Or your breasts are swollen and painful' _is the thought that squeezes its way forward.

I stop dead in my tracks when I pass the calendar in the hall. September 13. _'Crap'_ I haven't gotten my period in seven weeks. _'Not good, not good, not good.' _I internally chant to myself. I turn on my heel and race to the closest potion closet. I whip open the door and rush in.

"Skin regrowth, burn cream, gilly water," I mumble under my breath. "Ah! Pregnancy Potion!"

I take the potion and put it into my lab coat and head back to the patient room. I walk through the door and find her sitting on the bed. She looks sad and scared.

"You're doing great. It should only be a couple more minutes." I announce reassuringly.

"Thanks" Is the quiet reply I get back.

The phone rings and breaks our awkward silence. I rush over and pick up the receiver.

"Healer Granger speaking"

"Yes, I have the results for your patient, uh, Vanessa Taylor?"

"Yes. What are they?" I say professionally.

"The test cam back positive. Your patient is pregnant." '_Great'_

"O.K., thank you." I reply back.

I turn back and face her. She looks at me with wide and misty eyes. _'Shite.'_

"You're pregnant. Congratulations." I say in a small voice.

She starts sobbing and her whole body shakes in the violence of it. I stand there not knowing what to do. I move slowly over to her. I take her hand and hold it the best I can.

"I suggest you go out and buy some books. Research your options. Make a pros and cons list." The inner bookworm in me breaks out.

"It was just once!" Is all I hear from her. _'I know what you mean' _I think morosely to my self. The potion in my pocket seems to burn a whole through my coat. _'I need to know.'_ I pat her on her back a few more times and head for the door.

When I walk out I send a nurse in there to help comfort her. I brusquely walk to the bathroom on this floor. I round the corner and barge into the ladies restroom. I rush over to the closest stall and fling open the door. I slam the door and lock it.

I turn around to slouch on the door. I take the potion out of my pocket and rip the instructions off. I open the paper and read it carefully.

"_Consume the potion to know if you are with child! After consumption, wait for three minutes. Once your time is up, your lower abdomen will glow pink for positive, and blue for negative. Your abdomen will remain bright for thirty seconds. Once done, dispose of the vial in a proper manner."_

I hurriedly swallow the potion in one gulp. I set my wand to go off in three minutes and close my eyes. I rest my head on the door and wait in anticipation. I don't know what to feel. My heart can't decide what to feel at this moment. I'm too young to be a parent. I don't know how to be a mum. My wand goes off with a ding that echo's in the bathroom.

I look down to my stomach. Pink. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant at _eighteen_. I'm growing a fetus inside of my uterus. I can feel my stomach roll over itself. I rush forward and pull my hair back just in time for my lunch to come spewing out. I dry heave when I have nothing left in me.

I wipe my mouth and stand on shaky legs. I flush and turn around to unlock the door. I walk over the washbasin and turn on the water. I scrub my hands until they turn red. I lean on the basin and look in the mirror. I look pale and exhausted. I look away and grab a towel. I walk into the main hallway after I finish drying my hands.

I walk to the nurse's desk to update some files, when I bump into the last person I want to see today.

"Not paying attention to where we are going Healer Granger?" Came the frumpy voice of my head, Healer Herman.

"Uh, s-sorry Healer Herman." I ground out as a wave of dizziness hits me.

"Are you sick Healer Granger?" He barked out.

"Yes sir. I think I am coming down with a cold." I lie. I don't think I can be here and do anyone any good.

"Then go home! I don't need you getting staff and patients sick!" was the angry response I got.

"Yes sir." I say and dash off.

I don't even bother to grab my stuff from the locker room before leaving. I make it to the fireplace before a wave of nausea hits me as well. I grab some floo powder and step in. "The Burrow!" I shout.

I swirl away in flames of green. I feel like puking and then passing out. I land hard and stumble out of the fireplace. I rush into the kitchen and vomit again. This time, my puke comes out as just bile. I wipe my mouth with the back of hand. I grab my wand and mutter a cleaning and odor charm under my breath.

I head upstairs to my bedroom for a nap before dinner. I push open my door and kick off my shoes. I don't even bother to take off my scrubs before I collapse onto my bed. I try to think of ways to tell him that don't sound completely idiotic. I close my eyes and decide to think about it later. I drift into a deep slumber from my sheer exhaustion.

_**One week later**_

I still haven't told him. I haven't told him yet. I _need _to tell him. He _deserves _to know. I only just decided that I wanted to actually keep the child. I decided that the pros just barely outweighed the cons. Still, they ended up winning. I just need to tell him now.

I look up at the stars from my spot on the porch. I had to get out of there before I blurted out my secret to him in front of everyone. I'm actually rather surprised Harry, Ginny, or Molly haven't figured it out by now. Harry and Ginny caught me having my 'Morning sickness' yesterday at lunch. I can tell they have their suspicions though. I hear the door creak open behind me and turn my head.

I whip it back to where it was when I see who it is. '_Just the person I need to talk to' _I think without humor.

"Hey." Fred says with a carefulness that shouldn't be necessary.

"Hey." I say back quietly. The guilt starts to eat at me quickly.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were doing O.K. You seemed tense in there. I know we said not to make it awkward, but I don-"

"I'm pregnant." I say cutting him off. '_Great. That's exactly how someone should find out they got someone pregnant.' _I think in dry humor that is _so _inappropriate at this given moment.

His eyes go wide and his jaw slackens even more. He closes his mouth to just open it again a second later. He does this a few times and it reminds me of a fish. He finally closes it with a snap and looks at me with expressive eyes. He looks surprised, scared, uncertain, and something I can't quite identify.

"Y-you, preg-what? Ho-what? What?" Is what he settles for when all other words fail him.

"I'm pregnant." I say with my voice even and calm. I don't know how I manage to sound calm when I think I'm about to explode.

"And I," He trails off.

"And you are the father." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Sorry, I juts, can't even think straight at the moment. Dumb question." He says gazing off.

"You don't have to be involved. I can do it by myself." I say quietly.

"No! I-I just need to _think. _I just need to wrap my head around it. I will not let you raise _our _child by yourself." He says firmly.

"O.K." I say with a small smile.

We sit in silence for what seems like hours. We sit there until we hear Molly call us in from outside. He's about to open the door when I grab his elbow.

"Can we keep this between us?" I ask. "You can tell George, just, can you not tell anyone else? I want to tell them all next week."

He nods and gives me a small smile that only seems slightly forced. He opens the door and walks in. I head in as well and don't bother to say goodbye to anyone. I head to my room to get ready for bed.

I get into bed when I finish my nightly routine. I turn off all the lights and lay in darkness. '_Well, I told him.' _I think with only a slight sourness. I roll onto my side and curl up. I gently place my hand on my stomach. I rub small circles on my flat stomach.

I think about the coming months, the months that won't have be ridden with morning sickness, the first kicks, my eventual expanding stomach, and of course, the actual labour part.

I pull up my shirt and stare at my stomach. From my angle, I can still count my ribs, I can still see my jutting hips, and I fear that I am too small to carry a child. _'I'll put on weight.' _I chant to myself.

After the battle at Hogwarts, I had never been able to put on more than 8 pounds. After living in the woods for all those months, I had grown use to the feeling of hunger, and eventually, I stopped becoming hungry. _'I need to eat more. I have to remember that it isn't just me anymore.' _I say to myself.

I push my shirt back down and wrap my arms around my stomach. I close my eyes and fall into a blissful sleep. I dream of bushy orange hair, blue eyes, freckles, and tan complexions.

I open my eyes and turn to my clock. It's almost noon. I don't have to work today and am glad for it. I feel a sudden a wave of nausea and leap out of bed. I quickly make it out of my room and into the bathroom. I empty the contents of my stomach. I stand up and flush in disgust when I'm done.

I wash my hands and dry them. I head back into my room and sit at my desk. I pull out a quill and parchment. I dip my quill and start my letter.

_Fred and or George,_

_I have an appointment at St. Mungo's for Saturday of this week. I know, it's only Monday, but I wanted you to know in advance. I don't expect you to come. Just keeping you in the loop. I was thinking we could tell everyone on Wednesday? It seems early, I know, but I just want to get it out there. Owl me back when you get this._

_XHermione_

_P.S. I have books if you want to read them. I have finished all of them and am about to buy more._

I seal the parchment and set it on the table. I walk upstairs to Ron's room to borrow his owl. I knock on the door and go in when I hear him shout 'open.' I close the door and walk over to Pig.

"Can I borrow him? I just have to send a letter." I ask.

"Sure. He's being extra crazy today." He answered.

"Thanks." I mutter and walk out.

I head back down to my room and over to my desk. I tie the scroll to his leg and send him on his way. I walk to my closet and pull out a tank top and shorts for today. I head over to the bathroom and set my stuff on the counter. I turn the water on and hop into the shower.

I step out and dry myself. I tug on my tank and pull up my shorts. I look down in confusion when I feel that they feel a tad snug. My stomach is still flat. I must have tied them to tight the last time. I retie the strings and head back to my room.

I walk in and see Pig standing on my dresser. I walk over and untie the parchment.

_Hermione, _

_I would love to come to the appointment if I'm welcome. As for Wednesday, that's fine with me. I know that Bill and Fleur will be there. Perce might even show up. I don't mind telling them then. And I would love to read some books. I should have known that you would already have books. See you Wednesday!_

_XFred. And Geor_

I laugh when I see half of George's signature. The other half is a line that just runs across the parchment. I put the letter into my desk and got up. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grab some eggs, bacon, toast, and a small pancake. I sit down with the rest of the clan when I plate all of my food. Harry looks at me with surprise and a small smile. He goes back to spreading mayonnaise on his bread when I give him a pointed look.

I eye the mayonnaise longingly when I catch a whiff of it. Eggs, bacon, and mayonnaise sounds really good. '_With ketchup.' _I thought. When Harry puts down the mayonnaise, I grab it smother my bacon, toast, and eggs in the stuff. I then reach for the ketchup and squirt some on my pancake.

I look up to see half of them looking at me with horror written on their faces. I look at the sheepishly and smile.

"What, in Merlin's name did you just do to your food 'Mione?" Ginny asks in disgust.

"Uh, I made it better?" I answer with a question.

"But, you-you just covered your food in _mayonnaise _and _ketchup." _She splutters.

"Ginny, let her be." Molly reprimanded from the sink.

I sigh in relief. I hadn't been thinking when I did that. I look at my food and pick up my fork. I eat every last bite. I feel stuffed. I think I may start to waddle sooner than expected. I look up to all the faces of my loving family. I feel so guilty not telling them. I feel _dirty _almost. '_It's going to be a long two days.' _I think solemnly to myself.

**Author's Note- Hi guys! Thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed and favourited my story! It means so much to me that you guys spent time to read my story. You guys are truly amazing! Don't forget to review. Reviews make me go faster.**

**Author's note 2- Let me know if you guys think I'm going too fast paced or something. I was thinking of doing each chapter after this next one as a week. This is a slow burn Fremione fic. They will have more interaction in this next chapter. Thank you!**

**Also, (sorry, lol) I will be going on a vacation to Virginia from Wed.- late Sun. I will try to get as much done as I can. I will be very busy those days. My Colonel has us doing everything you can imagine. I may not be able to post again until Thursday or Friday of next week.**


	3. 9 weeks

**Week 8. Wednesday.**

I check myself over in the mirror that hangs on my door. I'm wearing a tank top and some leggings. I frown when I see a slight curve and swelling of my otherwise flat tummy. I'm only eight and a half weeks. I can't be showing yet. I _have_ been eating more now. I should have only gained a few pounds though. It's way too early in the pregnancy to be showing. I must be imagining things.

I snap out of my musings when I hear the familiar cracking sound of someone apparating outside. The twins probably. Bill and Fleur got here an hour ago along with Percy. Time to face the music. I walk out of my room and head for the stairs. As I walk down, I try to calm my hammering heart as best I can.

I walk into the living room to see the Weasley clan sitting and conversing. I take a seat next to Harry and immediately regret it.

"What was this morning about?" He questions in a thankfully quiet voice. I see Fred look in our direction out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean Harry?" I say in an innocent tone. Maybe playing dumb will get me out of it.

"You know exactly what I mean," Apparently it won't. "I got up to use the bathroom and I could hear you getting sick from outside in the hall."

"I just have a bug. I am a Healer. I work with sick patients all day. It's bound to happen sometimes." I say with a final tone.

He just looks at me with a disbelieving look and turns to talk to Bill. I look back over to Fred and see him looking worried. Whether it's from Harry's questions or the "morning" sickness and sick patients, I have no idea.

"Lunch is ready! All of you cram on in here!" Molly yells.

We all made our way to the table to eat a delicious meal. I ended up next Harry and Bill, and across from Fred and George. Ron was next to Fred and I immediately know that will not go well when I tell them the news.

"Alright everybody, tuck in." Molly says happily.

I pick up my fork and spear a piece of chicken off the plate closest to me. I spoon some peas and carrots as well. I ask for a roll and butter as well. Once I've evenly spread my butter on my bread, I pick up my fork again and stuff a piece of chicken into my mouth and moan in pleasure.

"No mayonnaise or ketchup for that?" Harry asked in amusement.

I look at him and scowl. I open my mouth to tell him to bugger off when someone speaks up first.

"Mayonnaise and ketchup? Why would she put that on her food?" Percy asks.

"You would have to ask her yourself. She put mayonnaise on her bacon, toast, and eggs. Then she put ketchup on her pancake." Harry said while grimacing in mock disgust.

I smile and blush and vibrant red that can rival the Weasley's hair. Everyone look at me with a mixture of horrified and disgusted looks on their face. I just laugh nervously and shift in my seat.

"Leave her alone! Eat your food. All of you!" Came Molly's shrill voice.

Everyone soon forgot about my cravings and carried on with their meals and conversations. I look up and see a pair of blue eyes sparkling with amusement and happiness. I smile to myself and eat my lunch.

Once everyone is finished I look up and catch Fred's eyes. I nod in silent communication. I see him nod back and sit straighter in his chair. I take one last calming breath and slowly push out my chair.

"Um, everyone, can I get your attention?" I say timidly. Only a few people look over at me. The rest carry on with their conversations. "Guys! I have an announcement to make!"

I see everyone look over at me with question burning in their eyes.

"Uh, thanks," I say nervously. "I, uh, I have something to tell you. I-I, um, I don't know how to say this, I'll just say it," I stammer out. "I'm, uh, I'm pregnant."

You could hear a pin drop. I don't think I've ever seen them this quiet. I see Harry look at me with surprise written on his face. Percy looks at me with what I can only assume is disappointment. Bill looks surprised and even a little happy. Fleur is quietly suppressing her laughter. Molly looks absolutely shocked and a little livid. Arthur has his eyes open wide and unblinking. Ron has betrayal and heart break in his expression. I wince and look to the twins. They sit there quietly and unmoving.

"Y-You're what?" Molly shrieks.

"I'm pregnant." I say softly.

I see her look over to Ron and back at me. She can clearly see that Ron is not responsible and turns her anger back on me.

"Who is the father?" She asks in a quiet and controlled voice.

I can't get my mouth to move and I just stare at her. I hear a chair creak and scrape against the floor. _Oh thank god_.

"Uh, that would be me. I'm the father." I hear him say with challenge in his voice.

"You! Fred Gideon Weasley! I raised you better! A baby out of wedlock? What were you thinking!" She screeches.

"We weren't really thinking."

"How far?" She asks with anger still present.

"Almost nine weeks." I say in a small voice.

She opens her mouth and closes it again. She glares at Fred and me. No one says anything. I suppose they're still processing it. What feels like hours go by and still nothing is said.

"How could you!" Ron shouts and lands a punch to the side of Fred's face.

Fred whips to side from the force and would have fallen if not for his twin.

"You're my brother! You knew I loved her before you did that!" He shouts.

"Ron, I'm sorry. We didn't mean for this to happen! You have to believe me! It only happened once. We didn't think any of this would happen!" Fred shouts back.

Ron just lets out a strangled shout and lunges for Fred."

"Ron, stop!" I shout at him.

By this time everyone is out of their seats shouting for them to stop. Bill and harry rush over to break up the fight that is progressing. Fred punches Ron in the jaw with such force that I'm surprised his jaw isn't broken. Ron counters back with a well-placed punch to Fred's right eye. Harry pulls a bloodied Ron away from Fred. Bill goes to help a struggling George keep back Fred.

"I love her! Why would you do this to me?" Ron shouts at him while struggling in Harry's vice like grip.

"We didn't mean for it to happen you git! We didn't plan for any of this!" Fred shouts back.

That only makes Ron madder. He begins thrashing and clawing at Harry's arm.

"We were supposed to be together! You made a mistake and can't take it back so now you're stuck with that mistake for the next seventeen years!" He yells.

Fred lunges forward with all his might and nearly breaks free. He looks like he wants to murder his own brother. I can't do anything but look on. I can feel my eyes start to water and throat start to tighten.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Molly yells over the angry fighting. "We are a family! This is not how family behaves towards each other!" She spews out. "You two are brothers! Act like it! Yes, these two made a mistake, one that cannot be taken back, but they will love this child that they are bringing into this world. _I _will love this child. You lot are about to become uncles and aunts. _You _will love this child." She finishes.

I see Fred begin to relax in his brother's grips when Molly finishes. He stands still and looks over at me. He looks at me with such intensity it nearly knocks the breath out of me. He glances down to my tummy and handsome features relax a little more.

I look over at Ron and see him relax a bit. His jaw clenches and the one hand that isn't squeezing Harry's arm is still balled in a tight fist.

"Well, this is an interesting day," Bill teases. "I think we should all adjourn to the sitting room."

Slowly, we all make our way to the living room. Ron charges ahead of us and up stairs to his room. I sigh when I hear his door slam shut. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump a bit. I look back and up to the person that has a large hand on my shoulder.

"You O.K? You seem a little shaken up." Fred says with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. are _you _good? You look terrible.

He just laughs a says he'll be fine.I just nod and pick a seat on the couch. Fred sits down next to me. He attempts to winks and smile like he like nothing happened. I look at him with a small frown. I'm about to ask him is he's O.K. again when someone cuts me off.

"So, I didn't know you two are together." Came Bill's snarky voice. He has the biggest smirk on his face that I've ever seen.

"Uh, we aren't actually together." I stumble out.

"Let the fun begin." I hear Fred mumble quietly to himself.

"I didn't even know you two fancied each other." Fleur says with an evil smile in place.

"Uh, well, y-you see, we, uh," I stutter out uncomfortably.

"Oh leave them alone." Molly says taking pity on me.

The room settles in a tense silence. All eyes are on Fred and me. I shift in my seat. I'm trying to think of something to say to break the silence. I'm going through all the usual topics we talk about after meals.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Harry asks to break the silence.

"Girl."

"Boy."

Fred and I say at the same time. I look over at him in disbelief.

"This family needs more girls." I argue.

"Yes, but given the amount of men in the room now, what do you think the chances are?" He shoots back with a smile.

"Still 50/50." I say with and ease that is starting to vanish once I get a look around the room.

"Maybe you'll get one of each." Bill jokes.

"There is no way I am having twins!" I say in exasperation. I still have a small smile though.

"There could be little mini Fred and George's running around! That would be so cute!" Fleur says with that damn evil smirk.

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle one baby that acts like these two, let alone two." I laugh.

"But if you have twins you'll show bigger! Think of all the hands rubbing your tummy." George says while turning bright red from laughter.

"Stand up 'Mione. I want to see if you're showing yet." Harry says with a laugh.

"I am not showing! I'm only two months. I won't start showing for another month or so." I say smartly.

We all laugh and joke for the next hour or so. By the end of it I'm ready to take a nap. I lean my head back and close my eyes for what I swear will only be a few minutes. I blearily open my eyes when I feel someone nudge me.

"Hmghm." Is all I manage to get out.

"Come on love. It's time to get you upstairs for a nap. You can't sleep upright like this. It isn't good for you or the baby." Fred whispers in my ear.

I just not my head and slowly sit up and look around. Molly and Arthur are quietly talking besides each other. Percy and Harry are playing a game of chess in the corner of the room. Fleur has her head in Bill's lap and George is passed out next to Fred.

"I'm going up for a nap." I mumble out to the room in general.

Fred places his hand on my back and gently guides me up the stairs. We reach the top of the stairs and head for my bedroom. I open my door and walk over to my bed. I turn around and see Fred standing awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"You can come in. I don't mind." I say softly.

He shuffles in and stops in front of me.

"So, it didn't go as bad as I thought it would."

I raise an eyebrow at this statement. I thought it went pretty bad.

"What were you expecting?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I thought Ron would beat the crap out of me and mum would be even more mad than she was."

I laugh and shake my head. I look down and am surprised to see my hand resting gently over my tummy. I look back up and see Fred staring at my slight bump. His hand makes a slight move as if to rest his hand on it. He stops and lowers his hand. I sigh and look back down again. I bring my hands down to the hem of my shirt and slowly raise it up and over my small bump.

"What are you doi-" He started to question.

I just take his hand and gently rest it in the middle of my tummy. His large hand nearly covers my whole tummy. He lowers his hand and places his other hand above my naval. He is cupping my slight swell with his large hands.

"Amazing." He mumbles.

We stand like that for a bit as we both let our thoughts take us somewhere else. I think of how the clan reacted to the news. I can't help but feel like something was different though. Like something was missing. I think about how each person reacted and gasp when it finally comes to me.

"What? What's wrong?" He says frantically.

"Ginny! She doesn't know! She's at Hogwarts! Oh she is going to kill us because we didn't tell her." I say frantically.

Fred just laughs and grabs my hands.

"She'll kill me. She won't kill you because she'll be fawning over you and yelling about how she'll be an aunt."

"When should we tell her? This seems like something that shouldn't be said over a letter." I say ignoring his comment.

"Relax Hermione. We'll have to tell her at Christmas. McGonagall is only letting them have two hogsmead trips this year. They're both after Christmas though. She'll get one big surprise."

I nod my head and sit down on my bed. I look up at him and say something that surprises us both.

"You can stay here until dinner if you want." I whisper.

"Are you sure Hermione?" He asks with sincerity.

I nod my head and get under my blankets. I make room for him and lift up my blankets for him to get in. I sit down on my bed and sticks his legs under the blankets. He gets settled and lies down on his side facing me. I turn the other way and scoot back until his chest is pressed against my shoulder blades.

He slowly wraps and an arm around my waist and positions himself so he has his hand over my small bump protectively. I let out a breath and close my eyes. We're both out in a matter of minutes.

**Saturday. Week 9.**

I roll out of bed at exactly 11:30. I have to be at St. Mungo's at 12:15. I walk over to my closet and pull out some comfortable clothes to wear for today. I pick a tank top and legging capris. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom to shower. I set my clothes down and stripped of my pajamas that I was wearing. Once I am completely undressed, I look at myself in the mirror.

My breasts have gotten slightly bigger from the production of milk. My once too-thin-frame has filled out a bit in the past two months. How much of it is from the pregnancy, I couldn't tell you. I turn around and turn on the hot spray. I step in and begin the process of washing and scrubbing myself clean. I shampoo and condition my hair, I lather my body in my lavender and lemon body wash, I shave the muggle way, and exfoliate my face and legs.

I finish and cast a nonverbal spell to dry my hair and myself. My hair ends up in curls with only a little bit of bushiness. I quickly dress and head down stairs. I enter the kitchen and walk over to the counter to grab some toast. I'm halfway finished when someone apparates outside. I look up, as the door swings open. Fred walks in and plops down in a chair next to me.

"Mornin' love." He says cheerily.

"Good morning," I say back. "We have to go soon. The appointment starts soon. They're always busy on the weekends."

He nods and we stand up to go. I walk over to the fireplace mantle and grab some powder. I shout my destination and whirl away in the green flames. I spin through the channel and can feel the toast slowly coming back up. I land at the hospital and stumble out. I rush to the nearest trashcan and empty my breakfast.

I straighten up and turn back as Fred is walking out of the fireplace. He walks over to me and puts a hand on my back in comfort. I smile up at him and lead him to the nurse's station.

"Hey Hermione!" Sunny calls.

"Hey." I say with a smile at my friend.

"What are you doing here today? I thought you had today off?" She questions.

"I do. We uh, we actually have an appointment for 12:15." I say back timidly.

Sunny glances behind me to see Fred for the first time. She looks back and forth between finally just smiles and us. She reaches down and plucks a form for us to fill out while we wait.

"You know the drill. I need you to fill this out Hun." She says and hands us the paper.

I nod and grab the form and lead Fred over to the waiting area. I plop myself down into an uncomfortable chair and begin to fill out the form. Just the mandatory questions that are on every form.

I finish in record speed and go back to hand in the form. I give Sunny a smile wave and go and sit back down. Within five minutes we are called back to an exam room. We enter and the nurse tells us the doctor will be there in a few minutes. She closes the door and leaves us in silence.

"So what all will we be able to find out today?" Fred asks to fill the silence.

"Uh, the doctor will take some blood to check my blood counts and PH levels, they'll also to an ultrasound as well," I say. "Oh, and we'll be able to hear the heart beat as well I believe."

His face lights up like a Christmas tree when I told him this. I chuckle as he does this. After a few minutes of idle conversation, the door opens and out doctor walks in.

"Good afternoon. I'll be your doctor. My name is Hannah. You can call me that or Doctor Abbo…" She breaks off as she looks up from the forms she's holding. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"We're here for an ultrasound and blood test." I explain. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, uh, of course." She stutters. She clears her throat and begins again. "We'll get right on that. Let's get the blood sample first."

I stick out my arm and watch as she draws blood. I see Fred wince and look away. I laugh when he does this.

"I thought you of all people would be fine with blood," I laugh. "I've seen some of the gashes you've gotten from testing your products."

"I'm fine with the blood, I just really don't like needles." He explains.

I just chuckle and turn my head back to Hannah. She's holding a small vial of blood and looking at us curiously. She blushes and turns away when she catches my eyes. She tells us to hold tight and walks out of the room. I tease Fred for a few minutes about his fear of needles before Hannah gets back.

She enters the room and closes the door. She walks over to the cabinet and washes her hands. She dries them magically and slips on some rubber gloves. She walks over to us and pulls out her wand from its holster at her hip. She instructs me to lie back on the table and roll my shirt up.

"O.K. We're going to see your baby for the first time. It's still a little early on in the pregnancy, but I think we'll also hear a heartbeat today as well."

She points her wand at my uterus and mumbles the incantation to project a hologram of my uterus. I see the picture of our baby appear above my tummy. I look to my left and see Fred gazing at the picture in wonder. I turn my attention back to our baby. Something seems off though. I look at the picture and see the small fetus move half an inch and see something behind it.

"Let me rotate this picture a bit because I think I," She trails off. She does just that and I can see something I didn't think I would. "Just what I thought. Congratulations, you two hare having twins!"

"We, we-we're have wha-how- what? We're having t-twins?" Fred manages to get out.

"Yes." Hannah says. "See, you can see two sacs surrounding the babies? You're having twins."

We sit there and look at the two babies growing inside of me. That would explain the bump so early on. That would also explain why the "morning" sickness occurs more. I'm having twins. Wonderful.

"Would you two like to hear the heartbeats?" She asks after a few moments.

"Yes please." We both say at the same time. We each laugh a little at this.

She mumbles something else and we soon hear the strong sound of _whoosh whoosh whoosh _fill the room. Fred grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. I look over at him and smile. I squeeze his hand and turn back.

After a few minutes of listening to the two strong heartbeats of our babies, Hannah prints out a copy of the ultrasound and heart beat for us. I roll my shirt down and sit up. Hannah walks over to the counter and opens a drawer. She pulls out a couple potions and walks back to us.

"O.K, you need to take these everyday for the rest of your pregnancy," She says handing me two of the four potions. "They're vitamins and supplements for your babies." She explains. She hands me a lavender purple one next. "That one is for the nausea. You _need _to gain about forty pounds by the end of your pregnancy. You can't do that when you throw up all your food. You're already underweight as it is." She says. She hands me a mint green one. "That is for aches and pains that you'll probably get later on. This is the only potion you can take for pain while pregnant."

I nod in understanding. I place my potions in my bag and hop off the table.

"You should also expect swelling of your joints, swelling of your breasts, frequent urination, cravings, mood swings, and the likes." She adds. "Again, congrats Hermione. And you too, uh, Fred?"

Fred laughs at her guess on his identity. He shakes her hand and gathers our things by the table. Hannah looks at him and then back at me and raises her eyebrows. I just nod and quietly chuckle. She leaves and Fred hands me my bag and we exit. We walk over to the floo and grab some powder. I call out The Burrow and swirl away. I stumble out and wait for Fred. He emerges a minute later and we head over to the couch. We discuss the exciting news for hours.

**Saturday. Week 9. Dinner.**

We all sit at the table happily munching on our food when Molly speaks up.

"So, Hermione, how did your appointment go today?" She asks.

All heads snap to Fred and me instantly. I swallow my mouthful of pork and put down my fork.

"It went really well. We got a photo of the ultrasound. Everything went really well. The heartbeats are really strong. Everything is progressing well." I say.

"Wait, did you heartbeats? As in there a _two _heartbeats?" Harry asks incredulously.

"Yes I did. We're having twins." I say and break out into a smile.

"Forge! You didn't tell me you're gonna be a dad to twins!" George exclaims while putting a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Bill completely lost it at this point. He had been quietly suppressing his laughter for a while now. He is beet red in the face and slapping his knee. He finally regains his composure enough to take a drink of water.

"Care to explain what is so funny Bill?" I ask with a brow raised.

He bursts into laughter again and opens his mouth to explain. "I just made two galleons, seven sickles, and forty knuts."

"You were betting on us?" I ask angrily.

"Now, now. We were betting whether or not you were going to have twins. Fleur and I were the only one's who said you would have twins." He explains. "Hand over the money"

Fred looks over at George with a brow raised in question. George has the decency to look a bit sheepish. He scratches the back of his red neck and reaches into his pocket to produce the money.

"_You _of all people didn't think we would have twins? I'm surprised Gred." Fred asks.

"Hey! I _did _bet on more than one baby. I also said more than two. I guessed you lot would have triplets." He corrected.

"Triplets! I don't even know how I'm going to handle two babies!" I say incredulously

Everyone laughs while digging through their pockets for the money. I look around at my adoptive family and smile. I see Bill looking smug and playful, Harry counting out change, Arthur reluctantly handing over his sum, and Molly staring at her eldest son. My babies are going to grow up in a wonderful family.

"Even you mum. Hand it over." Bill says while making a 'come here' sign with his hand.

"You're going to take money from your old mum?" Molly asks trying weasel her way out.

"Yes. You bet they would have one kid."

"_You _bet on us mum?" Fred asks.

I start laughing so hard I start to coughing and tears begin running down my face. Harry pats me on the back to get me breathing better. I wrap my hands around my small baby bump and I know that my earlier thoughts were confirmed. My babies will be loved.

**Authors Note(s)**

**Author's note 1- I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I was on vacation for nearly a week and school has been so hectic. My last day of school is June 3. After that, I should be able to update more.**

**Author's note 2- Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read my story and review. I have gotten lots of positive reviews from very kind people. Thank you so much. Don't forget to review! It really makes my day.**

**Author's note 3- send me reviews on what gender you want the babies to be! I already kind of have an idea of what gender I want them to be, but I would love opinions. Thanks again! I should be able to update again my next week.**


	4. 10 an a half weeks

**Wednesday. Week 10 ½ .**

* * *

I rush across the hall and barge into the bathroom. I don't even notice the sound of the shower going and the surprised yelp. I empty the contents of my lunch into the porcelain toilet. I jump when I hear a voice come from the shower.

"Uh, you good 'Mione?" Harry asks from behind the shower curtain.

"Yeah. Just morning sickness. I can now check off baked carrots as food I probably won't ever eat again." I joke at the end.

Harry laughs timidly for a few seconds before becoming quiet again. "Not that I don't love your company Herms, but can I finish showering?"

I blush and mumble a quick affirmative. I flush the toilet and exit the bathroom. I walk into my room and grab my wand off the nightstand. I pocket it and head for the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table. I pick up the newspaper and skim through its contents for the weather. I reach the weather section and read that it's supposed to be in the mid eighties today. I sigh when I read this. It's not uncommon for the weather to be in the eighties during mid September. I myself prefer low seventies.

I put down the paper and get up to head over to the floo. I toss in the powder and shout out the hospital. I have work from 1:30 to 10:30. I swirl away from the Burrow. I land in the fireplace at the hospital and stumble out. I walk over to the nurse's station and sign in my time to start.

I turn around and nearly crash into someone. I reach out and just barely grab the counter to steady myself. I feel hands grasp my hips to help steady me. I look up to the person that I collided with and smile.

"What are you doing here Fred?"

"Just coming it to get my gash healed." He explained pointing to the thin pink line that extends from his hairline to his eyebrow. "Healer said that the line should fade in a couple days."

"What in Merlin's name did you do?" I ask.

"George and I were working on a new product and it sort of exploded. I think we added too much wolfs bane." He admitted sheepishly.

I scold him for the next five minutes on the importance of measuring correctly. By the time I get to the end of my rant, he's giving me a funny smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just, you look so adorable yelling up at me with your hands on your hips and the little furrow in your brow."

"I do not!"

"You do though." He laughs.

I laugh and lean against the counter. We spend the next five minutes laughing and talking. I look down and see how late it's getting.

"Hey, my shift starts in a few minutes. Don't do anything else stupid."

I lean over and point my wand at the time card. I mutter a spell and grab my white over coat. I put it on and look up to see Fred looking contemplatively at me. He shakes his head and turns and walks away. I head down the hallway for rounds. When I get to the maternity section, I see Susan helping a very pregnant woman to a wheelchair. I stop and look on as the woman rubs her big stomach lovingly. The woman has a smile on her face that radiates care and love.

My mind wanders to the thought of my own expanding stomach. My breasts are getting bigger and more tender, my feet are beginning to swell, and my stomach has a small noticeable bump now. I place my hand on my stomach and think of the small fetuses growing inside me. I smile as I think of the fuzzy picture I have of them.

I'm snapped out of my musings when my watch beeps. Crap. I'm supposed to be at rounds already. I hurry down the hallway to be somewhat on time for rounds. This is going to be a long day. Plus, I'll barely make it back home in time for a quick shower and Charlie's welcome home dinner. He got leave from his job a few days ago. He came to spend time with the family. He said he also wanted to see the birth of his first nieces or nephews. I get to rounds and am immediately singled out. Yeah, this is going to _really _be a long shift.

**Wednesday. 6:01 p.m. 10 ½ weeks.**

* * *

I land ungracefully in the hearth of the fireplace at the Burrow. I stumble out and manage to keep my lunch. I look around the living room and see only Bill and Charlie present. I wave and smile at them. I put my coat on the rack and quickly go up the stairs. I enter my room and slip off my tennis shoes. I grab some shorts and a t-shirt from my dresser and head into the bathroom. I strip and turn on the hot spray. I shampoo and condition my hair. I wash my body next and cast a nonverbal spell to shave my legs and thighs.

I step out and wrap a towel around myself. I grab my wand and get rid of all the steam. I charm my hair dry. I dry myself off and slip on my yoga shorts and a light lavender t-shirt with small flowers on it. The shirt just barely fits and I exhale a sigh of frustration. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room to slip on a shirt that fits. I grab a few tops and start trying them on.

I try on two more shirts before I settle on a stretchy tank top that shows off my expanding stomach a little too much for my liking. I sigh and give up. Dinner is about to start soon anyways. I head out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. I get to the living room and plop down in the first empty seat I see. I sigh in relief when I feel my muscles begin to relax.

"Long day?" I hear from my left.

"You could say that. Being two and a half months pregnant doesn't help either." I respond with my eyes closed. "Pretty soon I'm going to need clown shoes if my feet keep swelling."

Charlie chuckles and bumps my shoulder with his. I open my eyes and see him looking at me with mirth. He obviously is getting a kick out of my suffering.

"Just think, in six and a half months you and Fred will be the proud parents of two Weasley twins."

"Don't remind me of the _wonderful _process that is child birth." I groan.

Charlie laughs and gives me a look that says 'better you than me.' I chuckle and stand up slowly when I hear Mollie's voice calling us for dinner. I head into the kitchen and pick a seat next to harry and Fred. Charlie and Bill sit opposite of us, Mollie and Arthur sit at the head of the table, and George sits next to Fred and across from Percy and Ron.

Dinner is a fun affair filled with laughter. I eat an entire plate of food before the baby questions start.

"What do you want the twins to be?" Charlie asks.

I look at Fred and he shrugs. "I think two boys would be smashing." He says.

I snort and put my fork down. "There is no way I'm putting up with two boys. I was thinking a boy and a girl."

"Having two boys would be the bomb though! Back me up mum! You had six boys, tell her how great it is."

Mollie looks at Fred incredulously. "Yeah, raising six boys that got into everything and anything just to make me mad was a ball." She says with sarcasm. "I'm not saying that Ginny didn't get into stuff, just that as a whole you boys would always get into more." She adds quickly when she sees the boys' affronted looks. "The twins got into the most, but Bill and Charlie always did the most damage."

Charlie and Bill high five each other and begin telling tales of their younger days while Mollie serves out dessert. I eat two pieces of apple pie by the time we move to the living room. Tales are told and laughter is present. Slowly, people get up and begin to head to bed or leave. Soon, Fred, Harry, Bill, Charlie, and myself remain. I get up and grab a tomb as they joke around more. I get fairly far by the time Fred announces he's leaving. He winks at me and says goodnight to me and the baby. He rubs my belly and stands up.

Harry follows shortly after. Bill and Charlie begin a game of Exploding snap trying to catch up for missed times. I resume my reading and become engulfed in my book. I don't even hear Bill leave or Charlie approach me. I feel a hand shake my shoulder and I jump and look up while reaching for my wand. Charlie puts his hands up in mock surrender. I stop my frantic search for my wand and smile sheepishly.

"It's getting late. I didn't know if you have to work tomorrow or not." He explains.

"Oh, no I don't actually. But it is late and I should be getting to bed anyways."

I stand up and immediately clutch my stomach when I feel something wrong. It feels like a severe menstrual cramp. I groan and double over.

"What's wrong? Are you O.K? Are the babies alright?" He asks frantically. He places a hand on my back and one on my shoulder.

"I don't know. Something isn't right though. I need to go to St. Mungo _now_."

He helps me walk to the fireplace and grabs the floo powder and tosses it into the fireplace and helps me in. He tells me he'll be right after me and not to worry. I half-heartedly smile and call out my hospital and whirl away. I land at the hospital and stumble out with my hand still clutched to my stomach in pain. I hear the fireplace whoosh a minute later and Charlie helps me to the front desk.

"I _need _a healer _now._" He says forcefully.

A few agonizing minutes later, a healer rushes to my side and conjures up a wheelchair. I sit down and grab the sides in pain. We rush to the nearest open bed and the healer closes the curtains. The healer begins chanting spells and charms. I soon no longer feel the pain anymore. I'm still aware that something is wrong though.

The healer finishes after about an hour and explains that I have been exerting myself too much. He says that working in a stressful environment isn't good for the babies or me. He says to cut back on my work hours and get more rest. He suggested I only work fifteen hours a week at most. I grudgingly agree. He finishes and begins to leave.

"It's good you got her in here as fast as you did. You did the right thing. You're going to be a good dad." He says addressing Charlie.

"Oh, uh, I'm actually not the dad. My little brother is the dad. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Charlie explains awkwardly. His neck turns pink and he scratches the back of his neck. He looks at me in horror a second later. "Shite! We didn't tell anyone!"

My eyes widen in horror as well. Charlie whips his wand out and casts a protronus that tells Fred what happened and that we are at the hospital and not to worry. He sends another one like that to the Weasley's. I sit there in absolute horror at the fact that I forgot to tell the father of my babies that I am in the hospital. I am a terrible person.

Within four minutes Fred bursts through the curtain and rushes over to me. George is right behind him and stops next to Charlie. Fred looks me over and places a hand on my stomach. He spews out questions a million miles a minute.

"Are you alright? Are the babies alright? What happened? Is there anything wrong? Why didn't I know sooner? I should have been there. I can't believe I wasn't there for you three." He rambles.

I cut him off. "I'm alright, the babies are fine, my body is just over exerted, Charlie and me were just so caught up in everything that we forgot to contact anyone. This _not _your fault at all Fred. I promise. The babies and I are fine."

The rest of the Weasley clan burst into the tiny room. Even Bill and Fleur came. I repeat the story for them once more. When I finish, I look over at Fred and see him looking upset still. I grab his hand and squeeze it before I let it go. The healer comes back and hands me discharge forms. I sign them and he tells me to take it easy. He also informs me that my boss was notified of my restricted work hours.

We all head to the fireplace and floo back to the Burrow. Fred pulls me aside to ask if I'm all right once more. I reassure him that I am, and he asks if we could have lunch tomorrow. I agree and see him reluctantly go back to his flat with George. I reassure everyone that I'm all right again, and they begin to go back up to bed. I grab Charlie and pull him into a hug and thank him profusely for helping me. He gives me a tight bear hug and says it's nothing. He ruffles my hair and follows me up stair.

I reach my room and collapse onto my bed. I fall asleep instantly. I don't have to work tomorrow, or any other day this week I assume. I already logged in twenty-four hours since Monday this week. Oh well. More time to relax.

**Thursday. Week 10 ½ .**

* * *

I roll out of bed around ten. I have lunch with Fred in three hours. I grab a pretty lace peach dress with a flower print from my closet. I slip it on and notice my small tummy rounding out from my empire waist. I admire the colour on me and grab a pair of white sandals with slight sparkles. I slip them on and head down stairs. I enter the kitchen and see Mollie and Arthur eating breakfast and idly chatting. Harry and Ron are most likely at the Auror's office, and Charlie is probably still sleeping. I sit and start serving some eggs, bacon, toast, and pickles that Mollie got out for me. I thank her and chow down on my food.

"Morin" Comes a sleep filled voice. Charlie sits down and piles the food on his plate. I pick up the newspaper and begin reading some of the articles.

"Why are the pickles out?" Charlie asks his mum.

"Hermione has been having pickles with her breakfast for the past couple of times."

He scrunches his nose in distaste and continues eating. The rest of breakfast is fairly quiet. I finish most of the paper by the time we move into the living room. I sit down next to Charlie and opposite of Mollie and Arthur. I chat with Charlie and occasionally Mollie and Arthur.

I ask about the dragons at the reserve and general questions about dragons. He explains with a happy aura the whole time. He even draws a map of the reserve for me when I ask how it's set up. He describes what the reserve actually looks like and the type of dragons they have in the reserve.

We move onto my work and what it entails. I tell him some of the trauma's that come through the ER. He asks questions and I explain them to the best of my ability. He asks how muggle hospitals are different from magical hospitals aside from the obvious. We chat for another half an hour before I announce that I have to head out. Mollie tells me to be careful and I floo to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

I step into an almost empty shop and walk up to Lee at the register.

"Hey Lee. I'm here to get Fred. Is he around?"

"Yeah. He's in the back." He says and points behind him.

"Thanks."

I walk into the storeroom where Fred and George are inspecting some small candies. I stand in the doorway watching them bicker over the colour.

"What colour of violet is it supposed to be?" I ask and see them jump and look up.

"Uh, here, let me show you." Fred mumbles. He conjures up a picture of what the small candy is supposed to look like.

"Well, you almost got it. You need to add one more milligram of the shaved dragon horn to acquire the colour of violet depicted."

"I told you Gred!" Fred exclaims with a victorious grin.

"Oh shove off."

"I hate to break up such a loving moment, but I was promised a lunch?" I ask turning to Fred.

"Yes! Let's go. I was thinking the restaurant down the street from us?"

I nod and bid George a good day. We walk out of the shop and down the street. We talk about their business and products they just came out with. We reach the small Italian restaurant and enter. We get seated and skim the menu. I set down my menu once I decide on the chicken parmesan. Fred decides on the spaghetti and meatballs. We talk until the waiter comes to get out order. The waiter leaves and Fred clasps his hands together and places them on the table.

"So I asked you to lunch for a reason." He admits.

"O.K. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"There is actually. I got thinking about last night and how I wasn't there when I really needed to be." He stops when I try to interrupt. He puts his hand up to let me know that he needs to finish first. "It made me think that I missed something really serious and important. It got me thinking of everything else that I could miss in the future. I could miss the babies first kicking, you needing support, you going into labour, my kids' learning to crawl, walk, and their first words. I could miss all of these firsts." He looks me in the eyes.

"I don't _want _to miss all these firsts. I would move back in with mum but George and the store really need me. It's only been four and a half months since the Battle at Hogwarts. I want to be there for you and the babies. The only way for that to happen is for you to move into the flat above the shop with me."

I stare at him as he finishes. Well shite. I had not been expecting that. "Fred, I don't know if that will work. I mean, it would be George, you, and me in one flat. I don't know if this is a good idea." I admit after a few minutes of careful thinking.

"How is it not? I need to be there for my kids' Hermione. If we live in the same flat we would be a family. They would have both parents there for them in a heartbeat if something happens. We have a spare bedroom. We could transfigure the closet into a nursery or something. The flat is actually really big. George and I put enhancement charms on it. Just think about it?"

I agree to think about it. What he said _did _make sense. Our kids' would have both parents living under the same roof. And even with George living there it would probably be less crowded than the Burrow. Maybe it won't be all _that _bad. The awkwardness eases as the food is delivered. We talk and joke around for the rest of lunch. We finish up and head back to the shop. I say my goodbyes and floo back to the Burrow.

I stumble out of the fireplace and unceremoniously drop myself onto the couch. I close my eyes and relax into the couch. I play back the lunch I just had. I think about the pros and cons of living with the twins. My brain starts to hurt and I massage my temples.

"Rough lunch?" Charlie asks from the kitchen doorway.

"He asked me to move in with him."

"Really? I thought he would have done it last night." He admits. He walks over and sits next to me.

I glare at him and stare up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do. Half of me wants to move in with him and the other half wants to just stay here."

"Well, I personally think moving in with the twins would be a good choice." I look at him to get him to further explain. "I mean, if George stays when the babies are born you have twice as many hands to help, Fred will get to actually live with his kids', and you'll have an all around good environment to raise the twins."

"I guess you're right. I'm still going to spend the next few days seriously thinking about it though."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He says with a wink. He dodges as I throw a pillow at him. He grabs it and holds it.

"Uh, can I get that back? My back hurts if I don't have the support." I admit sheepishly.

He laughs and hands it back to me. We spend the next few hours getting to know each other and joking around. I learn that Charlie and I have a lot in common and that he's actually terrified of being a bad uncle. I laugh at that and assure him that he's going to be a wonderful uncle.

**Sunday. Week 11.**

* * *

I walk over to my desk and pull out parchment and a quill. I sit down and collect my thoughts before I pen the letter. I dip my quill into my ink and begin.

_Fred and probably George as well,_

_I have given your offer careful thought Fred. After analyzing it for a few days, I have come to the conclusion that it would be best to move in with you two. I believe that it is important that you are present for the remainder of the pregnancy and the rest of the twin's childhood. Thank you for allowing me to occupy your spare room. I think we should start moving my stuff in around Wednesday or Thursday. I only have work Monday and Friday._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione J. Granger._

I roll up the parchment and tie it to Achilles. Harry had finally gotten a new owl. Achilles is a big barn owl with black feathers that seem blue in certain lights. He has big wide eyes. He has one eye that is ice blue and one that is a pale green. He hoots and flies out the open window.

I get up and head up a flight of stairs and knock on the first door on the left. I hear a muffled 'come in.' from the other side and open the door. I walk in and throw myself on the bed. I look up at the figure reading and sigh.

"Are you even allowed to do that?"

"Do what?" I ask.

"Jump onto a bed while pregnant."

I snort and close my eyes. "Yes I am allowed to do that Charlie. My fetuses are the size of Brussels sprouts." I make a size with my fingers to show him.

He rolls his eyes and puts his book down. I look up at him and can't help but spill the beans.

"I just owl'd Fred and let him know that I decided to move in with them."

"Good. About time. I was starting to think you wouldn't do it until your sixth month or something."

I glare at him and put my hands behind my head. "Do you think Mollie is going to freak?"

He gives me a look that says 'what the hell do you think?' "Knowing mum, yeah, she'll freak that her practical daughter is moving in with her son that got her pregnant out of wedlock."

I sigh and close my eyes again. "I'm going to have to butter her up first and then tell her."

Charlie laughs and whacks me with a pillow. I roll onto my side and punch his leg. We joke and tell stories for the next few hours. I'm glade that I got to meet Charlie and the Weasley's. They know how to make me laugh and feel good about myself. I have a good home.

* * *

**Author's note- Sorry I am so late with this update. I've been super busy with studying for my finals. I just had my last final today. I am officially on summer break! Whoop whoop! Remember to review. That really makes my day and motivates me. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed! And thanks for the suggestions on the gender. Keep 'em coming.**

**Author's note 2- I want to say that is a Fremione fic. I know I had a lot of Charlie/Hermione interaction this chapter. They are COMPLETELY platonic. While I do ship them as a couple, there will be no romance between them in this story. There will definitely be more Fred/Hermione interaction in the next chapter. **

**Author's note 3- (I know, I know lol) I was thinking of starting a new story. I don't know what it will be yet. I was thinking either a Charlie/Hermione story or an Avengers story. So if I do start a new story, I may not be able to devote **_**all **_**of my time to this one. But I am more focused on this one than any possible new one. Again, review! Don't be afraid to PM me either. I would love to get to know you guys.**


	5. 11 and a half weeks

**See bottom for AN. I have a minor question I want your opinions on.**

* * *

**Wednesday. Week 11 ½ .**

I place the last pair of pants I have into a big cardboard box. I had finished packing all of my dresses, shirts, skirts, shoes, and general clothing an hour ago We have been packing for roughly four hours. We had set up a nice system in my bedroom. We would have a category, a stacker, a passer, a decision maker, and a packer. George is the stacker, Charlie the passer, Fred the decision maker, and I, the packer. Harry had been helping earlier, but had to leave for work after an hour.

"Is that the last of the clothes?" Fred calls.

"It appears so." I say. "We did all of the bathroom products, all of my blankets, and now all of my clothes. I think the furniture is all that's left."

I grab my wand from my pocket and aim it my dresser. I mutter _reducio _under my breath and watch my dresser shrink to pocket size. Fred had told me that my new room is pretty bare. It has a bed and two night tables. I turn to my comfy armchair in the corner and mutter the same spell. I do the same for my bookcases and coffee table. I pick up the now small objects and stuff them into my book bag.

I look at the clock by my bed and sling the straps over my shoulders. Dinner is in forty-five minutes and we still need to transport all of my stuff to the flat. I pick up a box of my clothes and head for the door. I hear the boy's follow suit quickly. I reach the landing of the stairs and head for the fireplace. I grab some powder and step into the hearth. I call out my destination and whirl away.

I land and jostle the box a bit. I step out and head down the hall by the kitchen. The flat is actually pretty impressive in size. The kitchen is big and open. It has plenty of counter space and a peninsula that separates the smaller dining room. It has a round table that seats six. The dining room opens into a spacious living space. This part has a large sectional with two big chairs by the window. Above the entrance for the fireplace is a big TV. Off to left of the fireplace are two big floor to ceiling bookcases.

I enter my room that's across from Fred's and set my box down by the bed and my book bag onto the bed. I pull out my small dresser and place it against the wall opposite of my bed. I mutter the enlarging charm and watch as my dresser grows. I place my chair and coffee table by the large bay window and enlarge them. I place my bookcase on the wall with my bedroom door.

The boy's come in carrying a box. Charlie has two boxes. I assume they didn't want to make another trip and don't blame them. I open all of the boxes that have clothes in them and levitate them into the open drawers of my dresser one by one. I grab my bathroom box and head into bathroom that's next to my room. I place all of my hair products into various drawers of the bathroom vanity. I place my shampoo into the shower. I open the small closet and place all of my extra items in there. I place my tampons in there as well. I won't have to worry about that for nearly six months, but hey, better to not be surprised.

I head back to the room to call the boy's so we can head back. I see them relaxing on the bed and looking up at the vaulted ceilings. They're quietly talking to themselves and joking. I smile at the closeness of the brothers before clear my throat. They prop themselves up and look at me.

"It's just about dinner. I figure we should head back before Molly gets too upset."

They all get up and head for the door. We walk back to the fireplace and joke about the boxes Charlie was carrying being taller than he is. We each floo back to the Burrow, Fred and I are the last one's at the flat. He turns to me and smiles.

"I'm glad that you decided to move in. I think the twin's will be happy here."

"I am too. They get to have a family in the same house. They get to grow up having both parents with them. I _know _they'll be happy here. I'll be happy here."

He leans down and hugs me. It's a hug that is full of emotion. I wrap my arms around his waist tightly. My bigger, but still small, baby bump presses in between us. We stand there and hug each other until he slowly starts to pull away. He places his forehead on mine with our noses touching. I close my eyes after he does. I can feel the breath from his nose fan out on my mouth.

He slowly leans in and captures my mouth with his. He kisses me with passion and not urgency. He kisses me to show emotion beyond lust and want. I kiss him back with as much passion and emotion as he does. He wraps a hand in my hair and another around my back. I snake my arms in between us and up around his neck. He continues to slowly kiss me. We gently pull apart from each other and rest out heads against one other again. He sighs and continues to play with my hair.

I can feel his already fast beating heart speed up. I open my eyes and nudge his nose with mine. He sighs again and opens his eyes to meet mine. He leans back a bit and pulls his hand from my hair to rest on my face. He looks me straight in my eyes.

"I don't want to ruin what we have, but I've been wanting to ask you on a date." He admits. "Maybe give being together a chance. And not just for the twins, but because I really like you and want to be more than just a friend and co-parent with you."

I look up at him with wide eyes and a small smile. "If you can promise me it's not because you feel like you need to because of the babies."

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you go on a date with me to give us a shot?"

I laugh a small laugh and shake my head yes while I say I will.

"How does Saturday sound to you?"

"It sounds amazing." I say.

He gives me a quick peck on the lips and hands me some floo powder. I step into the fireplace and shout my destination. I swirl away in green flames and land in the Burrow's fireplace a few seconds later. I step out and brush the soot off.

"Well you certainly took your time." Charlie says in amusement from the doorway.

I look up and am about to say what just happened when Molly shouts at us to sit down at the table. We chuckle and pick a seat. I sit next to Harry and across from George. George looks at me expectantly. I roll my eyes and shake my head yes. Fred joins us a minute later. We all dig in and eat as much of the food as we can. About half way through Molly looks at me.

"How did the moving go?" She asks somewhat tightly.

Molly had not taken the news of me moving out as bad as we thought she would. She didn't take it all that well either. There had been a lot of spluttering and turning a bit red on her part. She eventually asked me why I decided to move out. I told her that I want Fred to have more of a role in the pregnancy and raising of the twins. I said it wasn't fair for Fred to be away from the pregnancy and such. She got up and proceeded to bake for three hours. Arthur finally got home and was able to pull her from the kitchen and sit down with us.

She admitted that while some quietness in the house is nice, if I move out only Ginny, Harry, and Ron would remain. She then explained that when Ginny finishes school she and Harry would probably move out together. We assured her that we would come over every weekend for dinner, and every Wednesday for her family night that got even Bill and Fleur over sometimes. There were small amounts of tears and lots of desserts.

I look at her and smile. "Tedious and boring. But successful none the less."

"Good!" Arthur booms.

The rest of dinner passes in relative ease and banter. I have two helpings of chocolate cake and some homemade ice cream. We joke and laugh our way through dessert. We eventually move into the sitting room and tell our favourite Hogwarts memories. Harry, Ron, and I sit close to each other during the stories. Ron had somewhat gotten over the whole 'brother betraying me and knocking up the woman I love' thing. We can have civil and almost normal conversations now. Harry had just finished retelling his favourite Hogwarts memory when everyone looked to me when they had regained their composure.

I sigh and look at everyone. "My favourite memory has got to be the time the twins set off the fireworks and that big dragon in the Great Hall." I say fondly while rubbing my belly. Everyone looks at me with varying looks of shock. Harry and Ron the least, Fred and George the most. "What? The magic was brilliant and the look on that toad-faced bitch was priceless. I can still see Filch running up to her screaming about the swamp you two made in the corridor. The way you rode off was perfection as well."

Everyone laughs at the gaping identical faces. We continue to share stories into the night. Eventually, people begin to disperse. Molly and Arthur went to bed first, followed by Ron and Harry. Fred stands up and stretches along with George.

"We're heading to the flat." He says looking at me.

"Alright. I'm going to go up and check for anything I left behind."

I stand up and make my way upstairs. I head into the bathroom and look through the drawers and cabinets. I find nothing that is mine and head into my old bedroom. I flip the light switch and look around. The bed is bare and all the furnishings are gone. I sigh and head out. I decide to head upstairs to say good-bye.

I knock on the door and walk in before they answer. I walk in and plop myself down on Harry's bed. He's at his desk writing on some parchment. Ron is sitting in his bed and reading a Quidditch magazine. They both turn to me and look at me questioningly.

"Just wanted to come up and say good-bye before I leave." I explain.

"I know you're moving out, but it's not like we won't see each other." Harry says while moving to sit down next to me.

"I know, I know. Just, I'm gonna miss you lot. We see each other everyday practically. Unless one of you needs to go to the hospital, I'm not going to see you two as much."

Ron moves to Harry's bed and sits on my other side. They don't say anything, just wrap their arms around me and hug. We sit like that for a good ten minutes before I announce that I should get going. I give them each a big hug and head down two floors. I knock on the door and go in after a second. I jump onto the bed and roll onto my side to face him.

"I'm still not sure you're supposed to do that."

I roll my eyes and sigh. He places his book next to him and rolls to face me. "I know that look. You have something worth telling.

"Fred asked me on a date earlier." I ramble quickly.

Charlie laughs and shakes his head. "I know he did."

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open. "How could you know and not give me heads up? I bet I looked like an idiot!"

"I wasn't about to spoil his secret. Plus, I was counting on you making a funny face. I can't possibly deny anyone of the ridiculous faces you make."

I laugh and push his shoulder. "My faces aren't nearly that bad."

He laughs and looks at me. He sighs and looks me right in the eyes. "You seem sad. You're supposed to be happy that you're going on a date with him. You guys would be a good pair."

"I moved out, Charlie." I whisper.

"Hey, you're still going to see us. We aren't going to just forget about you. What are you really concerned about?"

"It just makes everything seem more real. It's like a jumpstart, you know? It makes having the babies even more real. Being a mum is so real. It makes me realize how terrified I really am."

"Hermione, you are going to be the best mum. You have all of us here to help. You have mum to help you. She can teach how to do anything you need help with. I know it seems scary, but when you see those ginger little heads, you're going to feel like everything is falling in place."

I smile and wiggle forward to give him a bear hug. He wraps his arms around me and tells me hat if I need anything, that he's just a floo away. I let go and sit up. I look at him and smile.

"I guess this is good-bye. Until Sunday at least. You better visit me. The twins are leaving me to my own devices. I work at max, three days a week. And there's only so many times I can re-read a book."

Charlie sits up and chuckles. "Promise. I got nothing else to do. I got to make sure my nephews are eating."

I snort and look up. "They could be girls. Or one of each."

Charlie just shakes his head and stands up. I follow suit and give him a quick hug.

"I'll come over tomorrow. I'll keep you busy. I know how it feels to sit around with nothing to do." He admits. "I also want to run something by you."

I look up at him. "Sure Charlie. See you tomorrow."

He pats my tummy and mumbles something. He straightens back up and heads back to the bed. I exit the room and head down stairs. I reach into the pot above the fireplace and grab the powder. I step in and throw it down while saying my destination. I whirl away in green flames. I land and stumble out of the fireplace. I brush off my robes and step into the sitting room. Fred and George look up from their spots on the sofa. I plop down next to Fred and lean my head on his shoulder.

"What are we watching?"

"Some American movie. The Avengers I think it's called." Fred answers while wrapping an arm around me.

So, we sit there and watch the movie unfold. I drift off somewhere around the end and end up curling around Fred. I felt myself being lifted in the air and decided not to worry. I felt the coolness of the mattress. I turn over and go back to sleep.

* * *

**Saturday. 12 weeks.**

I toss another dress onto Charlie's bed. I pick up a stretchy flowing dress and hold it up for him to give an opinion.

"Uh, it looks… nice?" He says.

"This is why I need Ginny. She is so going to freak at Christmas." I huff.

Charlie sighs and walks over to the pile of clothes I brought. He picks up a pair of my favourite stretchy grey leggings and a knee length white dress with grey abstract lines. He holds it up for me. I smile and snatch it. I walk into the bathroom and throw it on. It's a bit tight in the bust, but fits otherwise. It cinches at the waist and shows my small bump. I throw on a necklace and put in some earrings.

I walk into Charlie's room and give a mock twirl. "See, I can pick something out for dates." He grumbles.

I huff out a laugh. I pick up some low heal boots and slip them on. I stand up and stretch my back. The babies are killing my lumbar. I have all this mass in the front. My baby bump is slowly getting more noticeable. My breasts are almost two-cup sizes bigger, my feet are swollen, and I swear to god, I have to pee every thirty minutes.

"Just let Fred cast the pain relieving charm."

"I'm tough. I can make it through six months of this." I say taking my hands from my lower back. "I'll be back after the date to pick up the rest of my clothes." I say. "See you later."

"Later." He calls.

I floo into the restaurant Fred picked. I walk up to the waiter and state my last name. I see the waiter's eyes go wide with recognition. I shrink into myself when he does this. He leads me to the table anyways. I sit down across from Fred and smile.

"I'm glad we could do this." He says.

"Me too. I really want to get to know you." I say taking a sip of my water.

He looks up from his water and looks me in the eyes. "Are you terrified too? To be a parent? I'm terrified I'll fuck up as a dad."

I look at him with surprise. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I look back up at him and answer with all the honesty I can. "I'm fucking terrified. In reality, I know we can be great parents, but all of the 'what ifs' scare the shite out of me. I'm terrified that they'll hate me. I'm terrified they won't connect with me. I'm just terrified in general."

He looks at me with surprise. "Do you think we can do it?"

"I _know_ we can do it." I say and reach across the table to hold his hand. He intertwines our fingers and squeezes.

And just like that, I can see the man in front of me caring for our children. I can see him raising them, changing diapers, rocking a bundle back to sleep, potty training, waving them off to Hogwarts, going to their weddings, welcoming our grandchildren into the world. But I also see him caring for me, as we grow old. I see him holding my hand through the labour, helping me catch the twins as they destroy anything and everything, hugging me as our babies go to Hogwarts, holding my hand as we walk in the park, and holding my hand as I slip away from old age. Somehow, I know everything will be ok.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reviewing! As I stated above, I have a minor question for you guys to give an opinion. I already kind of have an idea of what I'm going to do. So here's the question, do you think I should keep Harry and Ginny as a couple? I've always really loved Ginny/Blaise Z. and or Ginny/Draco as a couple. So give your opinions.**

**Author's note 2: Don't forget to review. Also, keep reviewing what gender you want the babies to be. Thank you again for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**


	6. 13 weeks

**Sunday. 13 weeks.**

I walk in from the kitchen and sit on the couch next to Harry. I hand him his glass of water and put mine on the coffee table. Harry, Ron, and Charlie came over for lunch. It was good to see someone else besides patients or the twins. Don't get me wrong, I love my job and the twins, but I still need other human interaction.

I shift and pull down my t-shirt. I sigh and come to the conclusion that I need to go maternity shopping sooner rather than later. My bump is considerably more noticeable. Even when I wear sweats and a hoodie. Almost none of my shirts fit anymore. I gave up on pants altogether. I wear nothing but leggings and sweat pants anymore.

"What's the matter Mione?" Harry asks me.

I look at him in confusion. I raise a brow and look for him to continue.

"You just sighed all exasperatedly and sort of glared at your stomach."

I sigh again. "I've reached the conclusion that I need to go maternity shopping fairly soon. As in, today or tomorrow. None of my clothes fit anymore." I say while tugging my shirt down again.

"Love, we live in Diagon Alley. Just hit a couple stores before dinner at mum's." Fred suggests.

"I guess you're right."

I sigh and attempt to get up. Freaking mass is throwing my centre of gravity off. I can't bend forward as far anymore. I huff in annoyance when I make no progress. I grab the arm of the sectional and shoot forward with as much momentum as I can. I finally get to my feet and steady myself. I look over at everyone and see them looking at me with amusement.

"Oh, bugger off you great prats." I huff out while trying to cover my bump again.

This just seems to set them off. Harry has at least the decency to look sheepish. The twins are leaning against each other and shaking with mirth. Charlie is doubled over and loudly laughing. From what I can see, his face is as red as a tomato. Ron is leaning on the arm of his chair by the fireplace. I grumble obscenities under my breath as I make my way down the hall.

I stop in the bathroom to make myself at least somewhat presentable in case photographers from the Daily Prophet snap some pictures of me. They got some of me on Thursday. I was out looking at the shops when they swarmed around me. They all were asking me 'who is the father?' and 'will you confirm your pregnancy?' while also throwing out wild assumptions of who the father is. At the time, I had been wearing a stretch tank top and some leggings with a black pea coat. Not something I want to repeat. However, I did manage to convince them to not print any of the pictures.

I fix my hair and apply some light make-up in the bathroom vanity. I leave my hair in the messy bun because I don't feel like trying to make my wild hair tame. I quickly relieve myself and wash my hands. I decide I should probably change my top. I exit the bathroom and head into my more personalized room.

I walk over to the dresser and rummage through my drawers trying to find a top that will fit. It's too cold for just a tank top anymore and I know I'll get too hot with a coat on, so I avoid tanks and t-shirts. I sigh and give up looking for a top that fits. I stand up and close all the drawers and head for the door.

I walk across the hall and into Fred's room. I walk over to his dresser and open up his shirts drawer. I rummage around until I find the perfect top. I pull out a grey flannel shirt and set it on the bed. I take my shirt off and throw it into his hamper. I slip on his flannel and adjust it over my bump. This shirt must be from when he was still in Hogwarts. It seems too small for him now and he never wears it. I roll up the sleeves and walk back across the hall.

I go to the shoe rack that I have next to my dresser. I would have used the big walk-in closet, but we are planning to convert it into a nursery for the twins. We haven't bought anything for the nursery yet. It's just a bare room that has been expanded. We added a window for light. The walls are still white and floors still bare. We figured we would decorate later. I already have a colour picked; we, and be we I mean me, decided on a light pink. I wasn't about to start gender coding trivial things like colours. So if the twins are boys, it doesn't matter. It's just colours. Fred did put up a small argument though.

I pull my favourite pair of trainers from the rack. I slip them on and tie the laces. I stand up and flick my light off. I close my door and head down the hall. I walk into the sitting room to see the boys quietly chatting. I smile and bend down to the coffee table to take a sip of my water.

"Is that mine?" I hear across from me.

I look up and see Fred looking at me with mirth and something I can't place. "Uh, yeah. None of my clothes fit. I'll wash it and give it back tomorrow." I say.

"No, it's fine. It doesn't fit me anymore. You can keep it."

I nod my head and say my good-byes. I head out the main door and down the stairs to the shop. I look around and see a fair amount of customers. I make my way to the front of the store and out into the general public. I keep my head down and walk quickly to the maternity store that's only five minutes away.

I make it there unnoticed and slip through the doors. There are only a few people throughout the store. I pick the first rack I can find and start sifting through it. I realize fairly quickly that it's set up by month. I spot a sales clerk and make my way over to her. I stop in front of her and she smiles up at me from her spot on a stool.

"Can I help you?" She asks politely.

"Uh, yes. Where would the section for multiples be? I'm having twins."

"It's in the back right corner Ms…" She trails off.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley." I say to not get recognized.

She nods her head and waves as I leave to get to the back. In the end, I buy ten pairs of jeans with a stretchy stomach area to accommodate my growing belly, six new tops (all stretchy and flowing as well), one with magic that hides my belly no matter what month I'm in, and four dresses. I am happy that I got that out of the way and have clothes that fit.

I rush home undetected and slip into the store. I see Lee looking very annoyed at a customer while trying to remain calm. I shoot him a sympathetic look and he lightens a bit. I walk up the narrow staircase to the flat above the shop. I open the door and close it with my foot. I can see the group is still here. I say a quick hello and head down the hall.

I open my door and set my bags on my bed. I can put everything away later. I slip out of my shoes and head for the door again. I close it behind me and make my way to the sitting room. I throw myself onto the couch and stuff a pillow behind my back. I look up to see them all staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Seriously, that cannot be good for them." Charlie voices from beside Harry.

"I second that. Those are my kids in there." Fred says.

I roll my eyes. "They're the size of lemons. Besides, they have all kinds of things surrounding and protecting them."

Fred still looks a bit concerned. We move onto different topics. They ask me about the clothes I got and I tell them about the incident involving the clerk. This results in a small blush from both Fred and me. We eventually move onto work and how busy we are. We ask Charlie when he starts his new job in the English Reserve. Charlie had decided he missed England and wanted to be transferred here. He got a job at a Dragon Reserve in England. He starts in three weeks. We move onto an interesting topic that I had no idea about.

"Ron, how are you and that lady you were talking about doing?" Charlie asks.

I'm momentarily surprised. I hadn't heard about a woman in Ron's life. We had been getting better, but we weren't like used to be. He glares at Charlie and turns red. This should be good.

"Uh, we're good. Uh, it isn't serious, but I like her a lot."

"Anyone we know?" Fred asks.

"Her name is Susan. Uh, Susan Bones. You guys know her?"

I know the name. I know who she is. Oh! Right. "She was in Dumbledore's Army!" I say.

I see the recognition cross over the twin's faces and Harry's as well. We chatter a bit more before deciding to head to the Burrow for dinner. We all floo to the house. I step out of the fireplace and into the kitchen. I help Molly set the table. I sit down next to Fred and Charlie. I shovel the food onto my plate and devour it all. Molly sets the dessert on the table and watches as ten people obliterate the sweet food.

We all pitch in for the clean up; I dry the dishes and hand them to Harry to put away. We slowly make our way to the sitting room. I sit down next to Fred on the loveseat and lean into his side. We are all joking and having our usual banter by the time Molly comes in. She sits down by Arthur and we start up our banter again.

The group begins to dwindle as time passes. Soon, it's only Charlie, Bill, Fred, and me left. Fleur went back to the cottage a bit ago. I look up as I hear an owl tapping on the window. I slowly get up and open the window. The owl flies in and lands on the armchair next to the window. I take the scroll off the bird's leg and she hoots before flying out the window.

I look down at the scroll and see that it's addressed to me. It has the Hogwarts symbol on the parchment. I pocket it and sit back down. Soon, everyone decides it's getting late and to head home or upstairs. I get into the floo and whirl away from the Burrow. I step out of the fireplace and into the sitting room. I brush my robes off and step out of the way when I hear the fireplace 'whoosh' behind me.

Fred and I walk down the hall in relative silence. I stop at my door and stretch up to give him a peck on the lips. I open my door and walk into my room. I close the door and take off my shoes. I take the scroll out of my pocket and get ready for bed. I sit on my bed when I've changed into my pajamas. I open the scroll and read.

_Hermione,_

_We have a Hogsmead trip on Wednesday for Halloween. I have something that I really need to talk to you about. Do you think you can come? If you can, just meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 11:00. Hope you don't have work._

_Ginny._

I tuck the scroll away and climb into bed. I only have to tomorrow, Thursday, and Sunday of next week. I close my eyes and think about what she needs to talk to me about. I hope she hasn't found out about the twins.

* * *

**Wednesday. 13 ½ weeks.**

I slip on my magical t-shirt to hide my bigger bump. The shirt is pretty. It's a V-neck with a drawing of a wolf and raven on the front. It hugs my body in all the right places. The clerk had said some magical artist donated the shirt. It was a lucky find. I slip on a pair of leggings and lace up my combat boots. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror.

I have gotten so used to the baby bump that the flat stomach throws me off. The shirt is form fitting and makes my bump look nonexistent. The side view is even better; you can't see the bump at all. Normally, I wouldn't mind showing my bump, but I'm going to be surrounded by Hogwarts students. I don't need the gossip.

I head for the door so I can floo to the Headmistress's office. I gave myself forty-five minutes to chat and catch up with McGonagall. I turn the corner and head into the sitting room. I see Charlie grumpily eating his cereal. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Bill had a bit of a party last night. Harry and Ron managed to get back to the Burrow before they got too smashed. Bill and Charlie spent the night on the couch and floor respectively. Bill is still passed out next to the armchair.

"Morning Charlie." I chirp.

He glares up at me and freezes. He stands up quickly and nearly falls over. He winces at the sudden and jostling movement. He rushes over to me and places a hand on where my bump should be. He moves it around on my flat stomach.

"What the hell happened! Fred! Get out here! Something happened to the babies!" He shouts before I can stop him.

I reach up and slap the now hysterical Charlie. A second later I hear a thud from down the hall. I roll my eyes as I hear the quick running of feet on the hardwood. Fred skids to a stop in front of Charlie and me. He rushes over to me and begins a repeat of what Charlie just did.

"Would you stop that! The babies are fine! I'm just wearing a shirt that magically hides my bump." I say while lifting my shirt up to prove the point.

I see them look at my swell with relief. They both place a hand on my bump and slap each other on the back. I roll my eyes and shoo them away. I pull my shirt down and step around them.

"Now I only have forty minutes to chat with McGonagall." I say in exasperation.

"Wait, hold up, why are you wearing a shirt that hides your bump?" Fred asks somewhat hurt.

"Fred, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're the father. I couldn't be more proud that my children have you as their dad. I just don't want gossip about me or worse yet, the babies to going around."

He nods his head in understanding and mumbles something that sounds like 'have fun' under his breath before turning to go back to bed. I step into the fireplace with my floo powder and shout my destination. I swirl away in a blaze of green and land in an office I'm very familiar with. I step out and brush my robes off. I look up and see McGonagall smiling at me.

I walk in and hug the now standing Headmistress. I smile and sit myself across from her. I look around and see all the former Headmasters and Headmistresses gazing at me. I can see Dumbledore smiling at me from behind McGonagall. It's good to see him; even he is in a portrait.

"So, how have you been Ms. Granger?" She asks.

"Very good. I actually have some rather surprising news." I say excitedly.

"By all means, don't leave us hanging."

I smile nervously and stand up. I face sideways from her and pull up my shirt over my now visible bump. I hear her intake of breath and Dumbledore's quiet chuckle. I bet he knew somehow. The man still knows everything.

"I'm thirteen and a half weeks along." I say quietly.

I roll my shirt back down and watch my bump disappear. I sit down and face McGonagall. I can see her shocked expression. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly ajar. I wait nervously for her to say something. She finally regains her composure and looks at me with a hidden expression.

"Can I assume Mr. Weasley is the father?"

I know she's referring to Ron. I bite my lip and look at her. "Uh, you would be correct in the Weasley department. Ron, no. Fred, yes." I say with a little laugh at the end.

McGonagall looks even more shocked this time. I can hear Dumbledore's quiet laughter and Snape's snort of amusement. I glare at him over McGonagall's shoulder. He just laughs louder and leaves his portrait. I look back to the woman in front of me.

"Well, I guess congratulations is in order." She says politely. "Can I also assume you're having twins?"

"Yes I am Headmistress."

She snorts a laugh. "Good luck." She says with humour.

I laugh along with her and agree. We talk for the next half hour before I bid her a good-bye. I leave her office and make my way through the castle. I see more than a few familiar faces. I see students that took the opportunity to come back for their 'eighth year' in a sense. Harry, Ron, and I all had that opportunity. We all declined and studied for our N.E.W.T.S. independently. We just couldn't unsee all the horrors that took place in the school.

I round the corner and see a group of Slytherins from my year gathered by the entrance to the courtyard. I can see Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle. I assume Malfoy didn't come back or he would be with that lot. I nod at them as I pass by. They nod back civilly. Zabini even offers a friendly smile. Weird. I smile back anyways.

I keep walking and spot a flash of red. I pick up the pace and see Ginny talking to a few other girls. I walk up behind her and tap her shoulder. She turns around and squeals when she sees me. She launches herself at me and gives a bone-crushing hug.

We chat with the group until McGonagall announces the carriages are here. We walk out and down the trail to the carriages. We grab one and talk enthusiastically all the way to Hogsmead. We walk through the dense crowds and into the Three Broomsticks. I sit down and tell Ginny to just get me a root bear. She raises a perfectly sculpted brow but says nothing.

A few minutes later, she stumbles back to the table from the thick crowd that gathered quickly. She sets down the drinks and plops into a chair. She takes a long drink from her butterbeer. She puts it down and wipes the foam from her mouth. I look at her before I speak.

"Fred said you guys wouldn't have any Hogsmead visits until Valentine's Day." I state.

She gives me a wicked smile. "We weren't supposed to. _Someone _managed to convince McGonagall into having this one."

I laugh and shake my head at her. Of course Gin would bug the Headmistress into having a Hogsmead trip early. I miss her so much sometimes. I sober up and set my face with a small smile.

"Not that I don't love spending time with you Gin, but your not sounded serious."

She looks down and takes in a big breath. She looks back up and has sadness in her eyes that I haven't seen in a long time.

"I think I need to break up with Harry." She admits quietly.

"What!" I say louder than intended. People look at me and I blush sheepishly.

I look back at Ginny and raise my brows for her to continue on with this bombshell.

"I don't love him anymore. I mean, I-I love him, I'm just not in love with him anymore." She says as she looks down at the table. "I don't feel the butterflies I used to with him."

"Gin, Harry loves you more than anything in the world. Are you sure?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"I don't love him like that Mione. I haven't for a while now."

We sit there in silence for a while. I can't believe this is happening. Harry and Ginny were always supposed to end up together. They were supposed to get married and have kids of their own. They were supposed to buy a big house in Godric's Hallow and grow old together. They were supposed to always be the 'Golden Couple' in a way. Wow. That was flushed down the toilet real quick. I look up when I hear her say something else quietly.

"I met someone Mione. I met someone that gives me those butterflies in my stomach and the goofy smile on my face when I see him. I met someone that I can see a future with. I-I met someone that is going to break Harry's heart even more and make everyone mad."

I look at her with intensity. "Who is it Gin?"

She takes a deep breath. "Blaise Zabini."

Well fuck. Yeah, that would make some people mad. Talk about star freaking crossed lovers. I look at Ginny in disbelief. The war had literally ended not even six months ago. I made the connections in my brain. That's why Zabini smiled at me. He is trying to get on my good side. I look at Ginny again and see how serious she. Double fuck. She's in deep.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" A voice asks.

I look up and see Harry standing at the table with a confused expression. Well isn't this fan-fucking-tastic? I look at both of them and decide this is not where I want to be. I really hope this doesn't end up in the papers.

* * *

**Author's note: I got really bored and decided to give you lovely people a treat. I went with my gut on the whole Harry/Ginny pairing. I really liked the idea of a Blaise/Ginny pairing. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**Author's note 2: Don't forget to review. Send what gender you want the babies to be. I'm leaning towards one side and wouldn't mind rethinking or confirming what I want. So don't forget to review!**


	7. 14 and a half weeks

**Just as a precaution, this chapter will definitely be rated M for sexual content. You have been warned. It isn't going to change plot or anything, so it won't hurt if you decide to skip it. **

* * *

**Monday. 14 Weeks.**

"Hurry up you two! Molly will kill us if we're late for this dinner!" I shout while placing one hand on my back and another on my big swell. Well, I think it's big.

I stare down the hall when I hear loud crashing. That's just great. Just as I'm about to march down the hall and kick some arse, the door to Fred's room swings open and smashes into the wall. I cringe at the dent I am sure is there. He rushes down the hall with one shoe in his hand and one on his foot. He makes it down to me and bends down to give me a placating kiss on the cheek.

I smile and sigh. I can never stay mad at him for too long. He plops down into a chair to place his shoe on his foot and tie it. I look up just as George stumbles out of his room next to mine with a frazzled look. He has both his shoes on but his tie is crooked and he is carrying his blazer. I look at both of them and sigh in exasperation.

Susan Bones is coming over for dinner and Molly wants to make a good first impression. So, she requested we all wear something on the casual/formal side. I myself am wearing one of my maternity dresses that I bought a week ago. I have on a floral dress with a black background. The sleeve is a tank top cut, but has a translucent black mesh material that goes down to my elbow. My hair is in loose curls with certain strands pinned back. I also have on black ballet flats.

Fred and George have on simple button down shirts with blazers and jeans. Fred's button down is white with a black blazer. The black blazer really brings out his ginger hair. Honestly, with all the pregnancy hormones running through my body recently, seeing him in the button down and blazer is causing a slow pulsing between my legs. Wonderful, that's exactly what I need to be thinking about when I see Susan again.

George is wearing a dark purple button down with a dark grey vest over top. He has his own black blazer in his hands. Both men are wearing black leather dress shoes to match their outfit. They really do clean up. Normally, you see them in their magenta work shirts that clash terribly with their hair. Thank god they developed a sense of fashion over the years.

Fred stands ups and grabs my hand. We walk over to the fireplace and he reaches up and grabs a handful of floo powder. We decide to save time and go together. He steps in the back and leaves room for me to step in front of him. I step in and turn around so we are in a more comfortable position. He quickly wraps a hand around my protruding bump. He throws the powder down and shouts out our destination. He wraps his other hand around my bump as well.

We whirl away and land in the Burrow's fireplace. We quickly walk out and hope Molly isn't too mad at us for being late. We brush our robes off as we make our way to the kitchen. We walk in and are immediately caught in the dense crowd that is the Weasley family. Poor Susan, she is in for quite an evening. George appears behind us covered in soot. I turn and motion for him to brush his robes. I turn back around in time to see Charlie slip into the spot beside me.

He has a devious smile planted on his face. He has on a grey polo that has white stripes around his middle. The sleeves are snug around his muscular arms and the midsection has enough room to leave some imagination. He has on some khaki's that go rather well with the grey polo. He has on some American shoes called Adidas. They're black with grey, white, and red stripes on the sides. I'm positive Molly gave him hell for his choice in clothes. Even Bill listened to her a bit more. Not much, but still more than Charlie.

"This girl is in for a big event." He says while he is leaned in close to my ear.

I snort and mumble under my breath 'she has no idea.' He chuckles and pulls away to walk over to Bill. I sigh and decide to go help Molly. Ginny is usually the one that helps out with dinner. Even if Gin weren't still at Hogwarts, Molly probably wouldn't be talking to her much anyways.

Ginny had broken up with Harry five days ago. Molly had taken it harder than Harry had. She had screamed a bit and made a howler for Ginny. She sent the howler off sometime around midnight and went to bake Harry some of his favourite cookies. He had just sat there and stared blankly at the dessert and milk. He looked hallow and empty. He looked eerily calm as well.

I had talked to him two days ago to see how he was holding up. He had confessed that in a way he is relieved. That was something I had not been expecting at all. I had expected sadness and consuming rage from him. Apparently, he had expected the same as well. He said that he loved her more than anything, but wasn't _in love_ with her. He said that he had even seen getting married to her and having their own family eventually. He said he just pictured her as his wife and mother to his kids because he felt it was he right thing to do. He had never taken the time to see if it felt right.

He said that after she had broken up with him and he had left that he went back. He had gone back to yell at her or ask her why this happened to them or to just say something, but when he got there, Zabini had been there comforting her. He said that they looked right. That they looked more like a couple and family than Harry had ever felt with her. He said that he didn't know what to feel and that he needed time to process everything that has happened.

I was helping Molly with the last bits of dinner when I hear someone apparate outside the door. I can assume that Ron finally shown up with Susan. They are about twenty minutes late already. My mind thinks of all the things they could have been doing to make them so late. The spot between my legs begins to throb again. I look back to Fred and the throbbing increases. That's just freaking great. I sigh and go back to the pot I'm supervising. The throbbing goes away painfully slow. I leave the pot as Molly instructs me to go sit at the table. I walk over to the chair that is empty next to Fred. Charlie, Bill, and George are on my side of the table. Ron, Harry, Susan, and Fleur are opposite of us. I ease myself down into the seat and sigh in relief as the pain in my feet ebb away.

Charlie looks at me with sympathy while Fred slings an arm around my shoulder and begins to work out the knots there. My body relaxes in relief. I look up to see Susan smiling at me. I smile back a bit awkwardly.

"When are you due?" She asks shyly. I give her a big motherly smile that I've only just mastered.

"They're due in April. I'm almost four months along." I say happily as I rub my swell.

"They? Are you having twins?"

"Yep. I didn't even know I had twin's on my side of the family."

"Do you know what sex they are?" She asks with a little more ease.

I shake my head. "No. We have an appointment on Wednesday though. We should be able to find out then."

Susan leans back in her chair with a bit of shock when I say 'we.' She looks as if she just now noticed Fred rubbing my back. She knew that the twins and me didn't get along in school very well. Especially when Ron and me were prefects. I could understand the shock. She composes herself quickly and places a small smile on her delicate features.

She has bone-straight brown hair. It's cut in a medium length fashion with bangs covering her forehead. It doesn't have any highlights or anything, just an average brown. Her eyes are coffee brown with a dark ring around her irises. She has pale skin and a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She's easily 5'9" with a pear shape figure.

She has on a white blouse that hugs her midsection and flares out at the waist. She has on black skinny jeans and black platform heels. She brought with her a shinny black handbag. She's pretty, but in an average way.

"Is there a gender you're hoping for?" She asks both of us.

"I want them to be girls or one of each." I say with a shrug. "But really, as long as they're healthy I don't really mind either way."

She nods and looks over at Fred for him to give an answer.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't have any preferences. As long as my girlfriend is happy, I'm happy." He says. The throbbing hits full force again. Damn hormones. I look at him with a bit of surprise and mostly happiness. "But I know they'll be boys." He says while throwing a wink at me.

I scoff and slap him upside the head. Charlie, Bill, and George burst into laughter while Ron tries to suppress a grin by covering his mouth with his hand. Susan gradually becomes more relaxed and comfortable throughout dinner. By the time dessert rolls around she's laughing and throwing out her own banter and jokes. I see Ron's hand progressively move from her knee to her upper thigh. The arousal comes back to me slowly. I really need to do something about this when we get home.

We all finish our dessert and begin to migrate to the sitting room. I plop myself into a seat next to Fred. We all talk and joke around as we relax in the room. We all try to come up with the most embarrassing stories of Ron we can. Charlie eventually wins with a story from their childhood that I don't even want to repeat. Thank god Molly and Arthur went to bed. Ron is now a brilliant shade of red that I think is even brighter than his hair.

Fred began to play with my hair and rub my neck as the stories progressed. By the end, the ache between my legs is almost painful. Well, in a good way. I eventually decide that enough is enough and lean into Fred. I whisper something about being tired and wanting to go to sleep. He nods his head and stands up. He pulls me up and we say our good-byes. We step into the fireplace and whirl away in the green flames. We land at the flat and step out. Fred is brushing off his robes and talking when I step forward.

"That Susan bird is nice. I really think that mum likes her a lo-" I cut him off by smashing my lips to his.

He's stumbles back a bit in surprise and doesn't immediately kiss back. He eventually sinks into the kiss and grabs my back to push me in closer. One of his hands tangles its way into my hair. I hum in pleasure as he massages my scalp. I snake my hands up his stomach and fist his shirt.

We break apart and gasp for air. He looks a bit glazed and frazzled. I grin up at him and release his shirt. I grab his hand and rush down the hallway until we reach his bedroom. I open the door and drag him in. I close the door and cast a silencing charm around the room. I push him backwards while untying his tie until his knee's hit the edge of his bed. He falls back onto the bed with wonder in his eyes.

I take my hair out of the ponytail I had put it in some time earlier. I toss the ribbon onto the stand and unzip the dress. It falls off my body in the most dramatic way I can think of. The fabric pools around my now bare feet. I'm only in my lacy black bra and plain black knickers. At least they match somewhat. I blush as his eyes travel up my legs and stop on my bump. He shakes his head a bit and continues gazing up until he meets my eyes.

I decide that the clothing ratio between us is not nearly fair enough and decide to fix that. I walk forward and place myself in between his legs with my bump barely grazing his abdomen. I take the already loose tie and slip it up and over his head and toss it to the floor.

I begin to unbutton his shirt when his hands come to rest on my now wider hips. I tug his shirt from his pants and finish the last bits of buttons. I slide the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall behind him. I grab it and shove it off the bed. I start to unbuckle his belt when his hands shift to cover mine. I look at him in confusion. His eyes are dilated and the strain in his pants tells me that at least some part of him wants this.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It still might be a bid awkward since it's only your second time." He asks seriously.

I smile a genuine smile and nod my head. "I'm 100% positive I want this."

I continue unbuckling his belt without being stopped this time. I get it undone and unzip his pants to get them off him. I back up as he slips them off of his legs along with his shoes and socks. I see his back and shoulder muscles ripple as he does this and I can feel myself become even more aroused.

He gets them off and looks up at me as I walk forward again. I push his shoulder down and he lies on his back and scoots up as I follow him. I lift my left leg over his hips and straddle him. I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. I kiss him with as much passion I can muster that isn't just lust. My hands travel up is toned body and tease his muscles. He places a hand on my cheek and his other travels down my back and grabs my arse.

I moan as he squeezes it and trail my kisses down his neck. I only reach his shoulder when I can't bend or lean forward anymore. My bump is firmly pressed between us and I can't move down any more. He moves a hand to rest on the side of the bump and his other hand works its way back up my spine.

He unlatches my bra and I sit up so he can get it off. He tosses it to the floor to join our other clothes. He reaches up and pulls me back down as far as my swell will allow. He places one of my nipples in my mouth and another hand massages my nipple and breast on the other side. It's only a little painful and mostly enjoyable. He tweaks my nipple in an especially pleasurable way causing me to grind down on his stiff erection.

He groans and releases my nipple. I whimper at the loss but quickly feel a hand on the middle of my back. He braces a hand on the bed and flips us. He gently places me on the bed and lowers his head to my neck. He kisses and sucks on my pulse point. I'll probably have a hickey tomorrow, but I just can't bring myself to care. One of his arms is bracing most of his weight while the other reaches down to my knickers. He slips a hand inside and begins to rub circles on my clit. I buck into his hand a groan in absolute pleasure when he does this.

I grab his face with both my hands and make him look at me. "I need all of you. I need all of you _inside_ me _now_." I say in a breathy voice.

His eyes dilate even more and he nods his head. He removes his hand from my knickers and I almost whine at the loss but manage to bite it back. He slips them off my and throws them over. He pushes his own boxers off and kicks them over the side of the bed. He leans into me as much as the bump will allow and kisses me. He grabs his cock and moans as he does so. He slides it up and down my slit to gather more than enough lubrication.

He guides it to my entrance and pushes in. We both moan in pleasure. He rests his head on my shoulder long enough to collect himself. It's a tight fit, and he's rather large, but it's still the most amazing feeling. He begins to pump in and out at a steady pace. I wrap my legs around him and start to meet his thrusts.

Soon, we're both moaning and whimpering in pleasure as the coil in out lower abdomens explodes in pleasure. I feel the effects of my orgasm zip through my body in intense waves of pleasure. I feel him continue to thrust in and out until he buries himself inside me and releases his warm seed. I slowly come down from my high and open my eyes.

Fred has his head resting on my shoulder and his cock still inside me. It's still hard and firm but is beginning to soften. We stay in this position for easily ten minutes. It gives us enough time to catch our breath and for our orgasms to wear off almost completely. He pulls out and we both groan at the feeling.

He falls on his back next to me. That was probably the best time of my life. I can't believe I've been missing out all these years. I'll just have to spend extra time to catch up. I roll on my side and mold myself into his. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and leans down to kiss my head. We both close our eyes and are asleep in minutes. My dreams are happy one's that night.

* * *

**Wednesday. 14 ½ Weeks.**

I sit down in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs to do the obvious; wait. We managed to be ten minutes early for the appointment. That's something new. Fred comes over and sits in the chair next to mine. We signed in and are currently waiting to be called.

Yesterday morning had been surprisingly calm. It hadn't been awkward or anything. I woke up to him kissing my neck from his spot as the big spoon. I rolled him over and climbed on top of him. I sank down on his already hard cock and began the first of our morning sex escapades. We had two more after that. Each better than the last.

We chat quietly for a bit until we hear my name being called. We stand up and follow the nurse to the exam room. I walk in and head for the table. I hop up and lean back a bit and wait for Hannah to come. She was made our official OB. Fred strolls over to me and stands next to me.

Hannah comes in a few minutes later carrying my chart. She smiles at me as she sets down the information. She walks over to the counter and grabs some of the rubber gloves that the muggles use. She snaps them on and comes to stand in front of me.

"Alright, I'm going to have you lie back and lift up your shirt."

I shift and lie down on the cold table. I lift my shirt over my protruding belly. I can barely see my feet anymore while laying down. Hannah points her wand at my swell and mutters the spell that projects the picture of the babies.

The projection pops up over my belly and you can make out the twins. Their heads are a ton bigger than last time and you can clearly see the hands, feet, and spines. She mutters something else to clear up the picture.

"Do you want to know the sex?" She asks.

"Yes." We both breathe out.

We're both intently staring at the beautiful babies we created. Hannah lets out a chuckle and mumbles something else. The projection becomes even sharper and she zooms in on the pelvic region of one baby and then the other. She smiles and jots something down on my information sheet. She turns back to us with a big smile.

"Congratulations. You're having twin boys." She says as she takes off her gloves.

I choke out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. I turn my head up to Fred's to gauge his reaction. His eyes are filled with joy and unshed tears. He's just as happy as I am. Sure, it would have been nice to have little girls or one of each, but I love them no matter what sex they are born or may decide to become. I love my babies. And if I'm being honest, I may be getting those same feelings for someone else as well.

"We're having boys." Fred laughs out while his tears slide down his cheeks.

"We are." I whisper as I sit up.

I turn to him and pull him in for a deep kiss. Yep. I have very strong feelings for him. The babies only sped up what I'm sure would have happened between us regardless. And at this point in time, I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Author's note- Thanks for all the reviews! You guys finally find out the sex of the babies! Sorry if I've disappointed anyone with my decision. I went with what I thought would play out the best for the future. You guys can start sending me baby names now. Don't forget to review this story and read &amp; review my other story, A New World.**

**Author's note 2- Well, they finally did it lol. You guys also got to see some progression in their relationship. Like I said in the warning in the beginning of the chapter, it didn't really change the plot, just the character development. I will probably always give you guys a heads up if there's any smut in a chapter.**


	8. 16 Weeks

**Hello my lovelies! See the bottom for a somewhat important question I have. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Wednesday. 15 ½ Weeks.**

I sit down on the couch next to Harry in my sitting room. He looks up and gives me a smirk. Great. This will probably either make my day or annoy the shit out of me. I have been a little more emotional as of late. Use the word 'little' in a loose context.

"Hey Mione. How're Poseidon and Zeus?" He asks with innocence at the end.

I snort and look at him. "Harry, I'm not naming my children something as ridiculous as that. Feel free to name _your _own kids that." I snark.

Harry rolls his eyes and pats my belly. It's like the Weasley men and Harry have been trying to come up with the most ridiculous names they can for the babies. The only one to not take part in the games is Fred. He knows that if he contributes to this idiocy that I will withhold sex from him. I had gone eighteen years without it, what was five more months?

I sigh as I check my watch. I have a lunch date with Charlie. He's been busy with his new job and such that I haven't gotten to see him much in the past couple of weeks. Charlie and I had forged a strong friendship over the course of time he's been here. Originally, he had only planned to stay a few months after the twin's birth, but he realized how much he missed living here and decided to transfer to the English Reserve. Molly had been ecstatic when he told us all.

I heave myself up and walk over to the fireplace. I reach up and grab a handful of floo powder before stepping in. I throw it down while shouting my destination. I whirl away in a haze of green flames and smoke. I land in the port and quickly brush my dress off. I'm wearing a white sundress with abstract gold patterns strewn about.

I walk out of the transport section and walk down the bustling street to my destination. I push myself through the dense crowd and make my way to the side so I can enter the Italian restaurant. It's all the way on the other side of Diagon Alley and I could have walked, but I didn't feel like dealing with people in general.

I spot Charlie and head over to where he's sitting with a glass of red wine. I dodge my way through the surprisingly busy place to get to my seat. I settle myself down across from Charlie and look longingly at the alcoholic beverage.

"That's one thing I miss, the calming sensation of alcohol." I joke.

Charlie chuckles and hands me a menu from the holder on the side of the table and picks his back up. I pick it up and scan through it quickly. I always order the same thing; the chicken sandwich with a side of potatoes. The waiter bumbles over to the table with his notepad in hand.

"What would you like to drink ma'am?" He asks with a heavy Italian accent.

"Acqua per favore." I say in his native language. He seems to relax a bit as I do this. He nods and scurries away.

"I still can't believe you speak French and Italian. You're such an over achiever." Charlie teases.

"What can I say? I like to be the best at everything." I say with just as much tease.

He huffs out a laugh and takes a sip from his wine. He sets it back down and looks at me with innocence. I know that look and am immediately cautious.

"So, how are Lionel and Delphinus doing?"

I groan and level him with a glare. "I am _not _naming my children that. And Delphinus? Really? Out of all the constellations you could have picked and you pick the one that literally translates to _dolphin_? Who names their child that?"

He barks out a laugh and his eyes crinkle around the corners. He looks younger and happier. Charlie isn't any where near being old. He's only a little older than me. But years of a stressful job and his mother nagging him to bring someone, _anyone_, home has taken its toll on him. I wasn't all that surprised when Charlie told me he's bi. He never really told anyone in his family, but they all know on some level. Ginny is the only other bi person in the Weasley family. She is definitely not shy about it. I've heard some of the dreams she's described. I still flush thinking about what she told me.

We chat idly for the next few minutes. The waiter comes over fairly quickly with a frazzled air to him. The place is extremely busy and it looks like there are only a few waiters and waitresses around. Charlie goes first and orders his usual. The waiter nods and turns toward me.

"Io sanò ha il pollo é patate." I say. The waiter nods and dashes off to the kitchen window.

I turn back to Charlie and see him giving me a calculating look. He meets my gaze and tilts his head to the side a bit.

"You only have five months left. How you feeling about that?" He asks after a second.

I suck in a breath and sigh loudly. "To be honest, I'm terrified. Realistically, I know I'll be a good mum and I have all the help in the world with you guys, but I feel like I'm going to _fail _or something."

"I know you're scared. It's perfectly fine to be scared. Becoming a parent is fucking terrifying. No one blames you for feeling like that. I know that Fred is scared as well. As long as you know that you have an entire _clan _of people willing to help you with anything, I think it'll become slightly less terrifying. Mum says that no matter how many kids she's had, she felt terrified with every single one of us. It's natural." He says softly.

I look up at Charlie and smile in gratitude for what he said. I could feel tears beginning to gather in the corners. I give a small laugh as I wipe at my eyes. Traitors. These damn hormones are going to be the end of me.

"You're starting to sound like Gin." I joke.

He fakes mock hurt and places a hand on his chest to continue with the dramatics. I roll my eyes and rest my elbows on the table.

"I still can't believe that she doesn't know about the pregnancy. Why didn't you just tell her when you saw her last?" He questions.

"She had some really important things to discuss with me. Besides, It's going to be so hilarious come Christmas. Yeah, I feel a bit bad, but the face she's going to make will be the best." I say with an evil grin.

Charlie shoots me an exasperated look but seems to agree with me. We chatter on for the next fifteen minutes about nothing in general. I see him look over my shoulder on multiple occasions. I finally snap and whip my head around in the most obvious fashion. I can hear Charlie groan behind me.

There's a tall man sitting at the bar by himself. He has straight dirty blonde hair. It's cut short in a business like state, but is rather appealing. He has a strong jaw line that's covered in slightly darker stubble. He has gorgeous blue/green hazel eyes. He's of average build, a bit on the stronger side. Even sitting down, I can tell he's an inch or two taller than Fred.

He looks up and meets my gaze. I blush a bit a give a small smile. He raises his brows and gives a small nod in my direction. I sheepishly turn back around to face Charlie. He's giving me a halfhearted glare with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He's good looking. You should go get his number before he leaves." I suggest.

Charlie's eyes go wide and he opens his mouth a bit. He snaps it shut and gains his composure. He looks back over my shoulder and then back at me

"You sure? Think it's worth it?"

"Yes! Now go!" I say rolling my eyes.

Charlie slowly gets up and begins his journey to the bar. He looks back as he's halfway there and I give him a shooing motion. He finally manages to get to the counter and stop in front of the attractive man. I see Charlie extend his hand and introduce himself. They chat for a few minutes and I see the young man blush and look at Charlie with confusion. I see him glance past Charlie's shoulder and to me with question in his eyes. I give a small wave and turn to get a better focus. He see's my bump and his eyes widen comically. He snaps his eyes back to Charlie's and I can assume begins to ask his questions.

I see Charlie's shoulders shake with laughter. He tells the man something and understanding blossoms across his handsome features. He looks a bit sheepish and nods his head at whatever Charlie is saying. The man smiles at whatever Charlie is saying and reaches into his pocket to produce a scrap of parchment and to my surprise, a muggle pen. He scribbles something down and hands it over to Charlie with happiness etched into his face.

Charlie gives one last charming smile before walking over to our table and sitting down with the biggest damn grin I've ever seen. He looks at me and smirks. I roll my eyes and take a sip of my water. I look back up at him and prepare to interrogate him.

"What's his name?"

"Derek."

"What'd he look so sheepish about?"

Charlie laughs and places the parchment into his pocket. "He thought you were my wife and that we're having a kid together. He was quite scandalized."

I look at him in shock and slowly begin to quietly laugh. My shoulders shake in absolute mirth. I suppress the laughter that tries to escape with a hand to my mouth. I look back up at my and nearly lose it again. I look at him with amusement.

"What did you tell him? 'No, I'm just on a lunch date with the girl my younger brother accidentally got pregnant'?"

Charlie snorts and downs the last of his wine. "No," He says with sarcasm. "I told him that you're my brothers girlfriend and a close friend of mine."

I'm a bit surprised at first. Fred and I hadn't really defined ourselves as anything yet. Sure, we're friends and also having a baby together. And we may also have sex whenever the mood strikes, and we may have had a _few _dates, but we hadn't really defined ourselves as something. It was nice though. I even like how it feels to be defined as _something_ towards him.

I was saved from having to say anything when the waiter places steaming plates of delicious food in front of us. Sure, it has nothing on Molly's cooking, but it looks freaking delicious. I unravel my silverware before digging in. I moan in appreciation as I take the first bite. This is what heaven must taste like.

We continue eating and talking. At some point Derek leaves the bar and Charlie's attention is once again firmly placed on me. It's cute. Charlie deserves to be happy. Derek seems like a nice enough guy. Molly would absolutely burst at the seams if Charlie brought someone home. Charlie may have to wait a bit until he brings Derek around. Or he may have to _thoroughly_ inform him of the craziness that is the Weasley clan.

* * *

**Saturday. 16 Weeks.**

I walk around the corner and head to the nurse's station. I see Sunny getting yelled at by what I assume is a parent. Today is a busy day. Some dumbass seventeen year olds decided to have a 'Wizards Duel' that day. There had been an influx of patients and parents all day.

The parents were generally nice enough. Concerned for their children and such. Some were absolutely horrid and rude though. Yelling at the staff like it's their fault. I sigh and head over to Sunny. She has a neutral expression on her face and is standing rigidly. I can see her hands have a vice-like grip on her quill though. I admire her patience and skill to not murder every prick that comes through the doors. I lay a hand on her shoulders and she faces me with relief.

"Listen, sir, I understand that you are scared for your kid. You have every right to be, but I will not tolerate you snapping at my nurse's. They are doing everything they can do to help. There were a lot of kids and even more parents. So please, have a little patience with us." I say.

The man calms down a little and looks at me. His face is red and he has spittle on his chin. "I need to see my daughter. Her name is Jessica Molver. She was in that ridiculous duel." He says only marginally calmer.

I nod and look through the stacks of paper on the counter. I finally find her papers and flip through it real quick. It says that she was pushed and had a possible broken arm. She was admitted about an hour ago. I put it down after double-checking her room number. I look back up to Mr. Molver.

"She's in room 1472. It's on the third floor. If you get lost, just ask someone who doesn't look busy." I say.

He stomps away and I glare at his back. Fucking prick. No one ever seems to thank the staff for anything they do. The healers don't even thank them half the time. If you get on the good side of the nurses, well, your job just got a shit ton easier. I sigh and shake my head. I toss the papers back onto the desk and turn around in time to see Fred walking over to me while looking behind him. He turns and I can see his bewildered look.

"What was with that guy? I think he nearly dislocated my shoulder." Fred huffs as he sets down the bag he was carrying.

"Just a prick of a parent who was looking for his kid."

I open up the bag and my nose fills with the delicious smell of Molly's cooking. Unfortunately, I have work until eight o'clock tonight. Harry and Ron are busy heading something up in Scotland for their work. So it would have only been Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, and maybe Percy for dinner.

"Oh thank god. I'm starving." I say while checking my watch. I have the next forty minutes for lunch.

I grab the bag in one hand and lace my fingers with Fred's in the other. I weave through the crowds of Healers and nurses to get to the cafeteria. I push the button for the lifts. It opens a minute later and we pile into the small space. I hit the first floor button and we begin to descend downwards. The doors open and we walk the short distance in a comfortable silence.

I pick a clean table by the lifts and put the bag in the middle. I open it up and extract two plates of delicious looking food. I unwrap the plates and dig into the bag for some silverware. I hand a knife and fork to Fred and keep a pair for myself. I look back up to him to begin a conversation.

"Who all was at dinner?"

"Just George, Bill, Fleur, and myself. Charlie told me he has a date tonight and to cover for him. I didn't know he's dating. Did you?" Fred asks curiously.

My eyes widen a bit and my hand momentarily pauses in its cutting. "Uh, no?" I say in what I hope is a somewhat convincing tone.

Fred narrows his eyes at me. "Yes you did! You're such a terrible liar Mione."

I groan and lower my head. "Alright. Yes, I knew. I didn't tell you because I didn't know if Charlie was actually going to do anything about it."

Fred gasps and points an accusing finger at me. He's smiling though. "I knew it! How long have you known? What's her name?"

I shush him and motion for him to talk quieter. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. And if I find out that you did, these will be your only children you can have." I hiss.

His blue eyes increase to the size of saucers at my threat. He shakes his head frantically and mimes sealing his lips and locking them shut. He throws the imaginary key over his shoulder and leans slightly forward.

I roll my eyes but smile nonetheless. "Okay, his name is Derek and Charlie met him on our lunch date Wednesday. Charlie got his owling address and apparently owled him. That's all I know."

Fred nods and backs up. "Is he hot?"

I snort at him. Of coarse that would be how he asks it. "I think he's fairly good looking. He's a little taller than you and has short, dark blonde hair. He's a little slimmer than Charlie and has hazel eyes. He seems nice enough." I finish with a shrug.

"Do I have anything to worry about?" He jokes.

I huff out a laugh. "No. You're my boyfriend. I'm not going to cheat."

Fred looks at me with genuine surprise this time. I raise a brow at him in confusion. I backtrack and go over what I just said to him. I sit there in puzzlement until it finally hits me. I said he's my boyfriend. I said that. Fuck. I don't even know how he feels about me. Way to go Granger.

"U-uh. That's not what I, I didn't mean it like _that, _I mean I _obviously_ have no right to say that when I, uh, don't know how you feel-" I stumble over my words. Smooth. Real smooth.

Fred places his hands over my flailing one's. He gives me a gentle smile and waits for me to finish my babbling. I blush profusely and eventually look him in the eyes. They're filled with happiness and kindness. I sigh and process what the hell just happened.

"Hey, I'm not mad. Not at all. Actually, I'm glad you said something."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've considered you more that just a friend that I'm having two kids with for a while now. I hadn't really given it a title per say. I didn't want to assume something without finding out how you feel. So I'm glad you said that. Because I kinda consider you my girlfriend." He admits softly.

I smile and lean forward to give him a small kiss. I smile through the kiss and can feel him doing the same. I sit back down and continue on my food. We chat for the remainder of my lunch. It's like a weight was lifted off my chest to have that cleared up. And in the end, I'm glad it turns out like this. Sure, traditionally you're supposed to date, fall in love, get married, and _then_ have the kids, but I think this adds depth to our story. I wouldn't change a thing if I could.

* * *

**Sunday. 16 Weeks.**

I walk up the narrow staircase in the Burrow. Thank god the flat doesn't have stairs like this in the main area. I hate stairs. Especially when I've gained eleven pounds and am four months pregnant. I round the last landing and head down the hallway. I stop at the first door on the left and push it open. I see him resting against the headboard with a book.

I walk over and climb under the blankets next to him. I can feel the warmth that has seeped from Charlie and onto the sheets. It's a rather cold day for November. There's exactly a month before Christmas Eve. I usually love winter, but this year I think it's absolute bullshit. It is way too freezing to be only November. I scoot closer to Charlie so that our sides are pressed against each other. That's better.

"What? You aren't even going to try and jump onto the bed?" He jokes.

I glare at him. "No. I'm too big for that in the protruding stomach area." I say with a glower towards my swell. It's fairly big by now. I was underweight when I got pregnant, but I made up for that in the pregnancy weight gain. I just look so big because of my height. Oh well, I still love them.

"That's quitter talk." He says and bumps my shoulder with his own.

I laugh and rest my head against the headboard. "So, how was your date?" I say the last word in a conspiratorial whisper.

Charlie groans and looks at me. "I knew Fred couldn't keep his mouth shut. I didn't want to get my hopes up and get all excited about it."

"Answer the damn question. He seems nice. What did you two do? You know, on second thought, just tell me the PG version." I smirk at his mock scandalized face.

I punch his shoulder and he laughs while leaning back into the wood more. He sighs and gets a sappy look in his eyes. He looks like a puppy almost.

"It was honestly one of the best dates I've been on. We went to this local dinner in Hogsmead and then went on a walk through the town. We ended up by the lake and we just sat there, talking for hours. We probably didn't leave until one in the morning. I walked him back to his flat in town and gave him a goodnight kiss. We set up plans to do something next week." He finishes with a shrug.

"That's great Charlie!"

He blushes and nods in agreement. We chat for a while about nothing in particular when the door creaks open again. We glance up and see Bill leaning against the doorway. He smirks and makes his way over to the bed. He sprawls himself across the foot of the bed. He sighs and turns his head towards us.

"The twins were killing me. They keep trying to get me to eat this popsicle. They keep saying that 'nothing will happen' and 'you'll be perfectly fine.' They'll probably be up here in a few minutes." He finishes with a roll of his eyes.

We talk as a small group and joke around until we hear what sounds like a heard of elephants trampling up the stairs. We all focus our attention on the doorway. We see one of the twins skid to halt and double over. We see the second twin ram into the first and send them crashing to the floor. They push each other away and stand up.

"I won Freddie." George gloats and jumps onto the bed next to Bill. Bill groans and elbows George in the ribs.

"Hey! I _was _winning until you nearly threw me down the stairs." Fred huffs and slips into the spot next to me.

I'm smooshed between Charlie and Fred. I'm practically sitting in Fred's lap because of the closeness. I look around the room and see some of the people that matter the most to me. I gaze at the bed full of men I consider my brothers and someone I care deeply about. I'm surrounded by people I consider my family. In this moment, there isn't a thing I would change.

* * *

**Author's Note 2- Before I get into my usual ramblings, I would like to address the first author's note. I have decided to start another fanfic. I've narrowed it down to three possibilities; 1.) A Teen Wolf fanfic between Derek H. and an OC. 2.) A Teen Wolf fic between Parrish and Lydia. Or, 3.) An Avengers fanfic between Black Widow and Hawkeye. So leave a review on what you think!**

**Author's Note 3- Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are truly awesome. Send baby names and don't forget to read and review this story and my other story, A New World. Thanks again!**


End file.
